Final Fantasy VII Advent Calendar Shuffle x 2
by x-YaoiWolf-x
Summary: It's an FFVII Advent Shuffle times two! (divided by four :P)I know, I must be crazy right? But YES I'm doing this again this year. Feel free to follow along as I count down to Christmas once again. But if you don't no worries, I won't be bummed out. Promise. Rated M just in case. Will contain Yaoi/Yuri/Het. Multiple Various Pairings. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**~SHUFFLE CHALLENGE ADVENT CALENDER~**

**THE SECOND**

**AN: **Uh… well, believe it or not, I still haven't finished (and at this rate may NEVER finish) writing my seven-chapter Christmas fic… Because I suck Dx I apologize! I'm a worm! But, I did want to do SOMETHING for the holidays. So! I figured I'd do another shuffle since I actually kinda enjoyed doing one last year. And, according to stats, a lot of you wonderful readers enjoyed it, too. Yeah, It's just to alleviate my feelings of guilt for not finishing my story... I know, I admit it. You may throw rotten tomatoes at me. Anyway!

This year, however, I've decided to do it just a little bit different. Instead of the standard TEN songs required of the challenge, I've decided to shorten it to FIVE due to the fact that I'm not sure how much time I'll have everyday to just sit and write.

But, the rules remain the same as last year, same everything basically… I won't skip unless I've already written for the song on a previous day (but If a song that I wrote for last year comes up, I WILL still write something for it. I'll just try to think of something new).

For those of you who never read my first shuffle~ Here are the rules (minus the 10 songs since, like I said, I'm changing it to 5.)

**Shuffle Challenge Rules  
**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No preplanning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs

So yeah, FIVE not TEN. As I did last year, I will, of course, go back each day and label each drabble with the Song Title, Artist, and Time Duration (min:sec) in bold above. This year I've also decided to indicate which pairing each drabble ended up being. That way all you lovely readers can pick and choose which ones you wanna read and skip the pairings you don't like if that's what you want. If something can be considered neutral (as in, it could be a pairing, but it could also be considered just friendship) then I won't list a pairing at all. So, without further ado!

**CHOSEN THEME FOR ALL 25 DAYS OF 2012 SHUFFLE **(Is Still) **FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DECEMBER 1, 2012**

**Hotel California - Eagles - 6:32**

"There's no way out!"

"What do you _mean _there's no way out?! There's _gotta _be a way out!"

"Well there isn't!"

"Both of you calm down," Angeal's voice carried through the air, followed by a sudden silence. Angeal sighed. "Now, what is the problem?"

"This place is haunted, Angeal!" Zack all but whined.

"Haunted?" A familiar baritone questioned from the bedroom doorway.

"Well," Cloud spoke up. "We were going to go out and try to see if maybe we could salvage some supplies from the wrecked transport but-"

"When we tried to leave the guy at the front said we couldn't!" Zack suddenly interrupted.

"Did he say why?" Angeal asked, not seeing how this construed that the hotel was haunted.

"His exact words were 'You can check out anytime you like~' insert ominously delighted grin here 'But you can never leave…' I swear he had the creepiest grin, then he just walked away."

Sephiroth raised a brow in question. "And?"

"We tried the front doors, but for some reason they wouldn't open. So we came back here and tried some windows," Cloud shrugged. "They don't open."

**(I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight - Cutting Crew - 4:26 (GenesisxCloud)**

"Even if the morrow is barren of promise…" Genesis breathed, staggering toward the blood-drenched young blonde standing only meters away.

Cloud's heart pounded loudly in his ears as he watched his lover come nearer, step by agonizing step, blood running from the multiple wounds littering his beautiful body.

How had this happened? One minute they were enjoying the view, the sun setting before them, and the next, they were being attacked by an unknown, somehow invisible, enemy.

Tears welled in the blonde's bright blue eyes as the redhead took one more step and faltered, dropping where he stood. Cloud caught him and stared, knowing full well that his lover could not be saved.

"…nothing shall forestall my return." A small smile, a slight brush against Cloud's cheek.

Genesis closed his eyes.

**Bad Romance - Artist vs. Poet (cover) - 4:55 (SephirothxCloud)**

"I cannot keep these feelings locked within me any longer," Sephiroth declared in a heated whisper as he pushed the young blonde against the wall. Cat-slit green boring into equally shocking bright blue orbs. "You cannot tell me that you do not feel the same."

"I… ah, I cannot, Lord Sephiroth," Cloud panted as skilled lips placed kisses all along his neck and jaw. "You know the way I feel."

"CUT!"

Sephiroth growled and pushed away from the wall angrily while Cloud glared at the director offstage.

"What now!" Cloud yelled. It was bad enough he and Seph were co-starring in this cheesy, overly clichéd Harlequin Romance Novel turned Major Motion Picture. The least they could do is let them do _this_ scene uninterrupted!

**Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 - 3:31**

"…Do I want to know?" Cloud sighed, staring at the odd but somehow expected sight before him. Zack just grinned. Gaia, even his teeth were blue. How was that even possible?

"Well, you see, what happened was," Zack began, still grinning like an idiot and looking proud of himself for whatever reason. Unfortunately, the explanation never came, as, at that very second, Angeal and Genesis both came walking towards them. One obviously confused and resigned while the other looked near asphyxiation in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"Puppy," Angeal sighed with exasperation, "Why are you blue?"

From somewhere nearby and out of sight, a very satisfied Sephiroth smirked. Ah, Sweet Revenge.

**You Sexy Thing - Barry White - 3:40 (ZackxAerith)**

Zack couldn't get the dopy grin off his face as he sat, simply watching his girlfriend tending to her flowers in the dim light of the old abandoned church in sector five. There could be no man as lucky as him. Aerith was an angel, beautiful, sexy, sweet, and all his. It had to be a miracle that somehow he had fallen through the roof and right into her lap (figuratively, of course). Nothing could explain how perfect something like that was. It could only be a miracle, and he was sticking to that reasoning.

"What are you grinning about, Zack?" Aerith's voice broke through his happy musing, her giggle causing him to smile wider.

"I'm just such a lucky guy," he grinned.

**END DAY ONE**

**AN:** Blah, Sucky last song is Sucky… Repeated songs from last year - Hotel California and Blue. I have to say, I like this year's drabbles better. The Hotel California one could probably be considered a continuation of the 2011 one… I went and read all the 2011 drabbles before starting. That way I won't repeat a story~ Onward! Today's personal favorite - Bad Romance. It was hard coming up with an idea for that one :3 I Just Died could've been better, sorrys. Well, Enjoy! Review! See ya 'gain tomorrow! (^-^)


	2. 23 days

**AN: **Day Two.

**DECEMBER 2, 2012**

**March of the Dead - Story of the Year - 3:49 (SephirothxCloud)**

"Tell me what you cherish most…"

Cloud's entire body stiffened at those words for one one-thousandth of a millisecond before he forced himself to relax into his lover's strong arms once more. He mentally shook his head, sighing at himself in disapproval.

It was all in the past.

_Or future…_

No! It wasn't the future. He'd changed things. That would never happen!

Cloud relaxed further into the warmth behind him and focused solely on Sephiroth's breath ghosting across his ear.

"This," he answered and closed his eyes, allowing himself to sleep in the comfort of his lover's embrace.

The Sephiroth of his nightmares was already dead.

**DJ Got Us Fallin In Love - Usher - 3:42 (RenoxCloud)**

Reno blinked when suddenly he was staring into the deepest bright blue eyes he'd ever seen. For just that split second they'd locked eyes and his mind all but short-circuited. He could swear he'd seen those eyes before. There was no way he could forget such amazing blue orbs.

Reno grinned as the young blonde moved against him, dancing in delectable ways to the pounding of the music. A bright, teasing smirk formed on the soft pink lips of the face looking up at him and Reno answered it with his own teasing grin.

"Fancy meeting you here, Chocobo brains~" the redhead drawled.

Cloud giggled and gave a pleased smile. "Nice to see you again, Reno."

**With You - Chris Brown - 4:14 (SephirothxGenesisxCloud)**

Cloud couldn't help but let out a small little laugh, a mix between happy, embarrassed, and loved. His lovers were both saps. Wonderful, hopeless saps. Cloud laughed again, a giggle this time, and stepped forward away from the two men standing behind him. He paused just before the edge of the red and white checkered blanket Seph and Gen had set up by a single large tree and simply stared.

The basket sat on one corner of the large blanket, plates, silverware, wine chilling in a small icebox. There were even a few candles scattered around the center of it all. He couldn't stop himself from looking up past the sparse cover of the tree's leaves for the final piece of the fantasy.

You could see the millions of stars perfectly in a cloudless night sky.

All of this because he'd said he wanted to have a simple picnic for their anniversary.

**Til I Collapse - Eminem (ft. Nate Dogg) - 4:57**

_~Til the roof comes off, Til the lights go out, Til my legs give out, won't shut my mouth~_

Sephiroth ignored the sound of his PHS playing the song that was assigned as a certain puppy's ringtone and continued his work. Sure enough, the music stopped at the exact same moment there was a loud thud that echoed in the broken silence of Sephiroth's office, followed by a loud and long whine.

"Seph-ir-oth~!" Zack cried, a pout already on his face as he trudged in a decidedly dejected manner into the room and purposefully sagged into the chair.

Sephiroth didn't even bother to look up, ignoring the bored teen entirely.

"You're so mean," Zack continued to pout.

**Remember - Josh Groban - 4:32 (GenesisxCloud)**

Cloud stared at the picture he couldn't talk himself into getting rid of and sighed, dropping it back onto the nightstand he'd picked it up from. He threw himself back to drop pitifully onto the bed, his head hitting his pillow with a soft thud. An entire two months had passed since they'd broken up. He should forget him, dammit…

But, of course, it wasn't that simple.

They'd broken up for stupid reasons that had to do with ShinRa and they both knew they still loved each other.

He wished they were still together. Cloud couldn't stand seeing him everyday and knowing they weren't lovers anymore. He knew it was the same for Gen. They'd talked about it, as odd as that seemed.

What was up with that anyway? No one had discovered them. Damn teacherxstudent relationship rules…

**END DAY TWO**

**AN: Again, sucky last song is sucky D: Sorry. Anyway~ Repeated songs from last year: DJ Got us Fallin in Love, and With You. Went back and read last year's, DJ could be considered a flashback from last year's story, I guess. I liked this year's With You about the same as last year's. They're both cute. Personal Favorite of the Day: With You :3**

**Song number one morphed halfway through into some kind of time-travel. I liked it~! Hope you enjoyed today's drabbles! Review Please. See you tomorrow~**


	3. 22 Days to go!

**AN: **And a wonderful Thank You to Hero-of-the-Dawn for yet another review! Thanks for following~ I'm so glad you love it. And now, Day Three. Sorry It's a bit late.

**DECEMBER 3, 2012**

**What Goes Around Come Around - Justin Timberlake - 7:28 (GenesisxCloud/RufusxCloud)**

They'd seen each other for he first time in a while today. Just the smallest part of a minute, but there it was. They had locked eyes, a million different emotions swimming in two separate pairs of blue orbs. Unexpectedly, it had hurt.

Those few seconds had felt like hours. Now, he couldn't get them out of his mind.

Cloud sat here, in the dark of his living room, with his head in his hands and invisible tear lines down his cheeks.

He was an idiot.

All of it was his fault and he knew he deserved this now. But it hurt all the same.

"_Come on, Cloud," _he memory of that night flitted through his ears.

"_Rufus, no," _He had breathed. _The other blonde's leg pressed against the wall between his own. "We can't," He pushed half-heartedly. "Stop."_

"_Don't worry, Cloud, we've done this before. He hasn't caught us Yet. He doesn't even suspect it." _Rufus had purred.

"_He's gonna be home in an hour," Cloud panted, suddenly breathless as Rufus had slipped open his vest and was fondling his nipples while kissing and licking his neck and torso. One of the other blonde's hands was tickling its way south, unbuttoning Cloud's black pants. _

"_That's plenty of time," Rufus breathed against his ear, hand slipping into his boxers to tease and fondle._

_There was a distant click somewhere beyond them, unheard over Cloud's sudden gasp and small moan. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. _

"_Cloud…?"_

_Cloud's eyes snapped open to meet shocked blue eyes full of hurt._

"_G-Genesis," _Cloud's throat had gone dry.

**Following the Leader - Disney's Peter Pan - 1:23**

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Kadaj, his five-year-old son, marched by him down the hall with a few familiar faces following behind him. The problem was those familiar faces should be a lot taller. Cloud, Zack, Reno, and, surprisingly Rufus, followed his son, all no older looking than five years old.

**Cars - Gary Newman - 3:48**

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Cloud groaned, cupping his hand over his mouth and curling up even more in a futile attempt the stop the world from turning.

Ugh… he hated riding in the standard ShinRa transport vehicles. The trucks were the worst, and just his luck, they were traveling in what had to be the bumpiest truck on the most winding, unpaved, rock covered, pot hole infested dirt road in existence. Cloud cursed every deity he could think of as their journey continued.

Why, Gaia, why did he have to be sent on this mission?

They hit a particularly deep pothole, or maybe they'd run over a small monster, and the truck jarred evilly just to spite him he was sure.

"Goddess, just kill me now," He moaned.

**Take It Off - Ke$ha - 3:34 - ASGZC**

"Look! There it is!" Genesis pointed to a building ahead. You could hear the music pumping from meters away and light pulsed and flashed through the doorway into the dark of the streets. Behind him Angeal sighed but followed.

A neon reading 'Seventh Heaven' proclaimed the name of the Strip Club and Bar as the three of them slipped inside. Genesis quickly led them to seats at the bar directly across from the stage just in time to hear a pulsating beat and an introduction.

"…The Wolf Pack! Wolfe and Rayne."

Two spiky-haired young men cam on stage from opposite ends, already swaying to the beat. One blonde, one with raven black hair, both sensually beautiful in different ways.

Genesis, Sephiroth, and even Angeal's eyes were glued to the stage as both men moved.

Genesis decided then and there, they would have those two for themselves.

**In The End - Linkin Park - 3;38**

Kadaj leaned back, using his hands to hold himself up where he sat on the cliff overlooking the wastes around the ruins of Midgar and Edge. It all could have been his. More or less. Technically it would've belonged to Sephiroth and Mother. But now, it never would be. Somehow the thought made him smile. A genuine, content smirk-ish smile as he swung his legs back and forth over the ledge.

He'd tried so hard. Given all he had and more for Mother and her wishes. He had trusted her. And she had used him. Taken everything of himself without giving anything back.

In the end, all that he'd done, none of it had mattered.

**END DAY THREE**

**AN: **I think it'll just become a trend -.- Sucky last song will always just be sucky. Repeats today: only 'What Goes Around…'. I had a better idea for that one this year, and (though I think it should be longer and a bit more well written) I think I did okay on that one this time around. I'm satisfied with it, anyway. Personal Favorite of the Day: Following the Leader. Why? Because I laughed at the picture it created in my head while I typed it. I seriously want to expand it. I might not include Kadaj in the expansion though… probably. Anyway, I apologize now for my unoriginal and suckish Stripper names. I had to pull them off the top of my head and I suck at things like that. Sorry. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed! Please continue following and Review! Thanks for reading! See ya'll Tomorrow! :D


	4. 21 days

**AN: **Ugh, this is so late Dx I'm sorry! But here it is - Day Four

**DECEMBER 4, 2012**

**Bad Company - Five Finger Death Punch - 4:23**

The whispers started even before he stepped foot into town. Rumours were already circulating as the citizens spotted his silhouette against the rising sun on the horizon. The dry almost non-existent breeze of the dessert climate played with the ends of his tattered red cape and his steps were silent despite the golden plates and points of his boots. With every few steps his cloak would shift just enough to hint at the fun and a few other possible weapons hidden on his person.

He looked like bad news, the whispers said. They should be careful of him.

They should keep their guard up. He was bad company.

Most likely, these people didn't know him by name, but he was sure at least a few knew of his alias. The name that followed him and kept him hidden on his quest for revenge, and forgiveness. Kept him out of Hojo's clutches.

He was simply: Cerberus.

**It's Raining Men - The Weather Girls - 5:28 (ZackxAerith)**

Aerith let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise when something (she couldn't tell what exactly) suddenly fell with a large thud into her flower bed, kicking up a cloud of dust around her. It took a few moments but the dust began to settle slowly and clear her line of vision. Now she could get a good look at what had disturbed her quiet gardening.

There in the middle of her flowers, surrounded by white and yellow blossoms, was a man. Spiky black hair, tanned skin, a definite show of muscle beneath the black SOLDIER uniform he wore. Aerith walked forward to bend over him. One lock of his hair fell over his face there was a small distinct scar on his left cheek.

She looked up to the hole in the church ceiling in wonder. Had he fallen from the plate and through her roof?

She looked back down. "Hello?"

Faded blue eyes opened and a hand moved to his head. "Ugh… what happened?"

Aerith giggled. "It's raining men."

**Hate That I Love You - Rhianna - 3:44 (GenesisxCloud)**

He had seen him. For the barest hint of a second they had locked eyes from across the road.

After all this time, to run into him, even for that split second, it ruthlessly tore open only barely healing old wounds. A world of emotions were exchanged in that meeting. Familiar blue orbs locked with his own grey-blue ones.

Regret, guilt, self-chastisement, deep deep hurt.

But beyond everything else, he saw love. And _that_ made his own hurt that much worse.

Now here he sat, alone, staring blankly past the soap opera he wasn't really watching.

He sighed. How could he still love him?

Cloud, who had cheated on him with Rufus fuckin' Shinra and broken his heart.

There was no way.

But he did. Goddess, he did.

And, despite everything, Genesis knew he would forgive him and take him back in a second, if ever he came back to him.

**I Don't Wanna Die - Hollywood Undead - 3:59**

It was a city dyed in blood.

Survival of the fittest. Every man for himself. Kill or be killed. That was the only rule. Survive.

Only those that were determined to live at all costs could ever make it in a place like this.

The strong survived, the weak perished. Just like that.

They didn't want to die so someone else was gonna have to.

It was all just a big game to the assholes that were in charge. ShinRa.

Cloud Zack and Reno stood back to back in the center of a dozen or so other inhabitants of this place, all of them after the dogtags they carried. Of course, this was a cake walk for the three of them. These guys were just low men on the totem pole. Then there were the Holy Trinity and the Turks. It was best to steer clear of them if you wanted to keep your life in tact. But they usually left them alone for the most part. It was the Remnants you had to be careful of. Three of them, also known as Executioners. They eliminated anyone ShinRa told them to and even some He didn't.

**Imma Star (Everywhere We Are) - Jeremih - 4:21**

Rufus smirked and turned at just the perfect moment, ensuring that the man with the camera currently attempting to keep hidden behind the hedges got his good side and a picture that would fetch some good money from the fanclub members. Sure, the vice-president didn't really like his stalker -cough- uh, fans, but that didn't mean he couldn't' make sure they only got good shots of him. He'd absolutely hate it if he ever found them in possession of any candid photos of him.

He was the super rich, handsome, some of the company president, and soon to be President (if all went well).

He had paparazzi and stalker-fans snapping photos almost 24/7 and he would be damned before he ever let himself be caught off guard by those scandal hungry buzzards with cameras and flashing lights.

Nothing but Perfection.

**END DAY FOUR**

**AN: **Sucky Last Song is Sucky! I wonder why that is? Maybe I just lose steam by the end of this… But! No repeats today~ all the songs written for today were new and not recycled from last year :3 Yay. Favorite of the Day: It's Raining Men. You had to see that one coming xD I did. I wasn't completely satisfied with the third song, seriously could've been better. But it was meant to be a somewhat flip-side of 'What Goes Around…' from yesterday. The first one was meant to seem somewhat like old western-ish, I don't think I pulled that off. But I liked it anyway. AND If you got the reference for song number four, that's amazing and I love you! If you didn't, well, not a great big loss there. I still love you. I might actually expand on that one. We'll see…

But! ENJOY and continue to follow through the month! Review or PM and comment! Se ya'll tomorrow~!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Day Five

**DECEMBER 5, 2012**

**Another Way to Die - Disturbed - 4:13**

As fate would have it, the world was ending… again.

All because they'd forgotten to fix one little thing. Well, big thing, if you want to be all cynical about it.

This was why Aerith should have come along with them on this jaunt of theirs back in time. But no.

"You two can do it, I believe in you. You won't need me at all," She'd said, smiling before dropping them quite suddenly into their fifteen-years-younger bodies.

And so…

Get rid of Jenova without actually sending her into the life stream? Check.

Wake Vincent, kill Hojo? Check, two birds one stone.

Cure Genesis and Angeal? Not easy but done. Check.

Keep Sephiroth sane? Surprisingly simple after the first three were done. All had seemed well.

No such luck.

"Man, Spike," Zack shook his head as he and Cloud stood watching the steady-but-still-too-fast-to-be-natural decay of the plant life around them. "Pollution's a Bitch."

**Life After Lisa - Bowling for Soup - 3:08 (CloudxReno)**

In the end, Cloud had been perhaps a bit misinformed on exactly how much Tifa felt for him. Or maybe he'd been right, he didn't know.

Didn't really care either. He had been going to break it off for weeks now, anyway. He'd just been deliberating too long, trying to spare Tifa's feelings, and himself the headache. But, it was done now. Tifa had broken it off yesterday and Reno had even been there to hear it. They'd celebrated with cheep beer, a round of soap operas, and sex.

Finally Reno could move in with him. They could be together openly without the threat of Tifa finding out. They didn't even have to care if she found out, either. It was no longer cheating, after all.

Cloud was free. And life after Tifa would be great.

**- Plain White T's - 3:19 (ShelkexYuffie)**

"Shelke!"

She heard her name called from somewhere to her left. As she turned she could see a black-clad firl running toward her and vlinked before smiling her usual half-smile. "Yuffie," Shelke nodded in greeting, voice only slightly better than monotone but not entirely without emotion. The ninja girl smiled back.

"Sorry I'm late," Yuffie apologized sheepishly but grinned again in the next second and reached to take Shelke's hand. "C'mon let's go!"

Shelke kept stride alongside Yuffie, inwardly enjoying the Ninja's excitement as well as the feel of her own hand being held in hers as they walked through the park. She wondered what they were going to do. She had left it up to Yuffie since dating wasn't something the Tsviet was an expert on. So far Shelke liked it. Even if she couldn't really show how much she liked it on the inside on the outside as well.

Shelke didn't know it, but she was smiling just that much more fully at that moment.

**Milkshake - Goodnight Nurse (cover) - 2:28**

The music blared to life and just like that it was on.

The girls -Tifa, Yuffie, Shelke, Elena, Cissnei, and Aerith- began the routine in a triangular formation, moving to the beat of the song, pom poms in hand.

'_And they're like' _Cloud and Reno suddenly came from either side of the triangle and front flipped multiple times across the floor in front of the girls. _'It's better than yours'_

The formed the ends of the newly forming 'V' which had a single empty spot at the tip.

From seemingly nowhere, Zack Fair back-flipped from the front of the 'V' and stopped exactly in the empty point, facing forward at bleachers that would tomorrow night be full of cheering spectators.

**Jerry Springer - Weird Al Yankovic - 2:47 - ASGZC**

It was a compilation of all their appearances on the show. Sitting on the wrap-around couch, they watched…

Lazard, Cloud, and Rufus had found out about their half-blood relation to each other and had a long go with President Shinra and all of their mothers.

Sephiroth had met Vincent and, after finding out they were father and son, had nearly killed Hojo on camera. Not to mention the bombshell that his mother was still alive and actually waiting backstage. Even Vincent had been surprised.

Gillian and Hollander's revelation had blown Angeal's mind and had Genesis demanding his own parents come on so he could bitch and moan and yell at them in person. Surprisingly, they'd been backstage, too.

Zack's was pretty normal. It had been a joint thing with Cloud. Aerith had been cheating on him with Cloud's at-the-time girlfriend, Tifa. Needless to say, the cheating girls got off easy. Cloud and Zack were, unfortunately, gentlemen.

Dull episode anyone?

The final episode? All their families had been told the news that all five of them were dating each other - their version of a live press conference announcement to the world.

The reactions were forever caught on film. They laughed.

**END DAY FIVE**

**AN: **I liked the last one today… but it was still sucky -.-

Repeats: Life After Lisa - Which I liked better than last years. I was meant to be something like a solution to the 'You Belong…' drabble from day four last year. I think it was good. - I also liked more than last years. Not only did I have an idea this year, I actually wrote more because I had an idea. And I heart YuffiexShelke. I dunno if anyone else has ever thought of that pairing but I stumbled across it a few years ago in my mind during a possible fic idea brainstorm session and fell in love with it. And Milkshake - Yes, I went there. Cheerleading Practice. It was going to be a bit longer, but the song ended.

Favorite for Today? I don't think I had one. They were all kind of 'blah'… but I liked the idea for number one :)

Now, I have a confession. I cheated on the last song… and wrote past the ending. Why? Because seriously, it would have sucked more if I didn't. At any rate, I thought the concept was funny and I might or might now expand it into a oneshot.

As always, Review or PM and comment! Please continue following. Hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow~!

Much Love!


	6. 19 days

**AN: **First, a very special nk you to my LexyBear~ for posting yesterday's chapter for me! I luv U. And now, Day Six

**DECEMBER 6, 2012**

**Frontline - Pillar - 3:11**

"We are out numbered, men, I will not lie to you. But we will not give up on this fight for freedom!"

"We fight for our _dreams_, fight for our _honour_."

"Fight together! But we will _not_ run and hide, we _will_ fight!"

"Don't lose sight."

"We fight to live!" Cloud shouted at the end of their impromptu speech and as one the group of SOLDIERs shouted with the rest of them. "Live to fight!"

The sound of approaching airships grew closer, now only seconds between them and all out war. Sephiroth glanced around him quickly, locking eyes with Gen, Ang, Zack, Cloud, and -in one of the stolen ShinRa 'copters- Tseng.

Tseng sent back a nod, their three helicopters lifted off, taking a triangular formation above them. Cloud also nodded and turned to look over their handful of troops.

"This is it," he sighed. "Let's mosey."

**His Cheeseburger - Mr. Lunt (Veggie Tales) - 3:11**

"What d'ya wanna cheeseburger this late at night for, yo?"

"I dunno. I just really really want one right now," Zack shrugged. "Besides, I'm starving!" he whined. "I've had nothing but bad tasting field rations for three stinkin' days! I _need_ a thick, juicy burger with cheese!" He shot Reno his puppy-dog look.

Reno frowned and tried not to give into that look. It worked for all of five minutes before he caved.

"Alright alright! Geez, yo!" He threw up his arms, "We'll get you a damn cheeseburger."

Beside him Zack grinned, satisfied.

**Somebody Told Me - The Killers - 3:17**

Cloud stared. And stared. And stared. This so was not fair.

Cloud frowned, crossing his arms across his stomach just below his breasts. That's right, breasts. Because for some reason the Planet had decided that this time around Cloud should be female. _That _had taken some serious getting used to.

Then he'd had a look around a discovered he wasn't the only one.

Instead of his mom, his mom was now his dad. Tifa? She was a guy now. Yeah, the lack of over-sized boobage had thrown him for a while there. Vincent? Female, he'd discovered, after rescuing him from his coffin. Then (when he had seen him in a newspaper clipping) Sephiroth. Even as a woman, the man was sex on legs.

And did that make Cloud a lesbian for having thought that? Or was he Bi now?

When he'd seen Genesis in passing after coming to ShinRa, he had thought the same thing. Genesis as a woman was Fine.

Surprisingly, Reno looked good as a girl, too, and Yuffie was a pretty good-looking guy.

The whole world had been gender-swapped. Or so he'd thought. Until he'd seen Angeal once and he was still a guy.

But what wasn't fair was that standing before him were a still male Zack and still female Aerith, both smiling at FEMALE Cloud. There was just something not quite right with this picture.

**Love Games - Lady Gaga - 3:31 - ASGZC**

"Hey, Seph, just in time! Come over here and sit that beautiful ass down!" Zack called, patting the sofa beside him in invitation.

Sephiroth raised one silver eyebrow at his four lovers, all sitting in a circle around the coffee table. Or rather, the place where the coffee table should have been. Silently, Sephiroth came over and sat.

"Where is the coffee table?" he had to ask, somewhat suspicious of their actions.

"We had to move it," Genesis answered.

"Why?"

This time Cloud answered. "For the game."

Sephiroth paused. "Game?" _What game?_

"Yup, game," Zack chirped. Sephiroth turned to Angeal for a straight answer. Angeal, for his part, just shrugged.

"Game?" Sephiroth repeated. Angeal nodded.

"Foreplay game," Angeal's answer was matter-of-fact.

Sephiroth's mouth formed an 'O' and he nodded. "Alright."

Zack whooped, Genesis grinned, and Cloud smiled.

"Let the game commence!" Genesis announced.

And it did.

**Dead Bodies Everywhere - Korn - 4:44**

Kadaj scowled as yet another lifeless form fell to the ground before him. All around him the ground was littered with similar lifeless bodies. The once-white tiled floor was slick with a liquid somewhat resembling blood but for its bright neon green glow and coloring. Whatever these things were, only mako and mother's cells flowed through their veins.

_Not anymore._

They were nothing but soulless corpses now.

_Dead bodies._

He could hear Mother there, in the back of his mind, torn between raging at him for killing these things and praising him for the same reason. She was arguing with herself in his head. It was giving him a migraine.

They were just failed copies, unfit to carry her cells. _She was glad to be rid of them._

They were attuned to her call, useful for menial tasks and as decoys. _She was upset._

They were abononations created by a monster in an attempt to recreate a perceived perfect nigtmare.

_She was a bitch._

They were the failures Kadaj had only barely escaped becoming.

_He hated her… _But he loved her.

**END DAY SIX**

**AN: **Last song was not sucky today~ Yay! In fact, I liked all of todays drabbles. Repeats: Frontline - I wrote it like either an expansion of last year's or a continuation of it. I liked this one better, but they were both good. Today's Favorite: His Cheeseburger. Image in my head made me laugh. It was the shortest one today. I had to think about my wording for a minute and it threw off my writing and took up time. Dead Bodies was actually easy to write. Love how it turned out. Love games is actually a preview (or prelude?) to a Work in Progress oneshot (maybe three-shot) I've got in the works. I have to say though, the idea that I loved most today was Somebody Told Me. I don't think I'll expand it, though. I like the length it is now and if I try to make it longer I'll probably ruin it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and come back tomorrow! Keep following! Review or PM and comment.

Much Love~!


	7. 18 days

**AN: **Day Seven

**DECEMBER 7, 2012**

**The White Stuff - Weird Al Yankovic - 2:43 - ASGZC**

Angeal pretty much dragged himself through the door of their shared quarters. He unceremoniously dropped his pack to the floor and slipped off his boots. He leaned the Buster against the wall in line with Zack's and Cloud's own massive swords and stowed his standard broadsword in the closet with Masamune and Rapier. Then with a yawn he stepped away from the door and into the moonlit living room, not bothering with lights at three in the morning.

At first he assumed the others were either still out on their own missions or already asleep, but as he walked he noticed a light on somewhere further ahead. He moved into the dining room and there they were, his four lovers, all sitting around the table smiling, looking tired and content.

"Angeal!" Gen and Zack both exclaimed happily. Angeal walked over and almost fell into a chair.

Cloud pushed a glass of warm milk in front of him and he finally noticed the giant plate of Oreos sitting in the middle of the table, half of them already gone.

"You're the last one home," Sephiroth stated the obvious.

Zack grinned despite it being 0300 just after returning from a mission. "You're turn to tell the next story!"

**Tearin' Up My Heart - Nsync - 3:27 (ZackxCloud)**

Complicated.

That's what it was. Or maybe it was simple. It felt complicated at any rate. Cloud sighed and stared unseeingly up at the cloud-dotted sky from where he was perched on that familiar cliff overlooking Midgar, feet dangling comfortably off the edge.

The explanation was simple, at least, in his head. He was just making it complicated. But what it all came down to was he himself.

Himself… and Zack.

But mostly himself.

Because even after an entire year of being with Zack in the two years that they'd known each other during the three years Cloud had been back in this timeline, he still felt torn. And it hurt.

Hurt to be with Zack when he wasn't really Zack. Wasn't exactly the Zack he had loved in his original time. Not HIS Zack. Hurt to be away form Zack, even if he wasn't the same Zack, he loved this new Zack, too.

Complicated or Simple - It tore at his heart.

**Dearly Beloved - KH2 OST - 2:21 - ASGZC**

Sephiroth stared out past the curtains of the floor-to-ceiling windows that formed one wall of their open living room on the fifty-fourth floor of the ShinRa tower. The sun was only just beginning to peek over the horizon in the distance. He could see it turning the clouds and sky light shades of orange through the smog-filled Midgar atmosphere.

It was quiet this morning, peaceful, calm. Angeal, Zack, Cloud, and Genesis were still dozing in the room down the hall.

It was surreal.

**Spam - Weird Al Yankovic - 2:59**

"Spam!"

Genesis about jumped out of his knee-high leather boots at the sudden exclamation almost directly beside his ear… only lower. After a brief pause of confusion, he looked down and was met with the violet blue eyes of a much smaller and younger looking Zack Fair. "Zachary?"

The kid who looked like Zack pouted and crossed his arms over his chest then looked up at Genesis.

"It's Zack! Not Zackawy…" he grumbled the last part. Genesis just looked on, still highly confused. A chuckle came from the kitchen entryway and Genesis turned in some relief.

Until he noticed the small spiky-haired blonde four-year-old in Sephiroth's arms. "C-cloud?" Genesis choked. Sephiroth carried a sleeping mini-Cloud on his hip, his head resting comfortably on Seph's guardless shoulder.

"I'll explain," Sephiroth quickly promised with another chuckle. "But first, the Puppy for whatever reason has a sudden craving for spam."

**Burn it to the Ground - Nickelback - 3:31**

Tifa went around the room with a handful of pitchers almost overflowing with beer, dropping one off at each occupied table before doing it three more times with various bottles of alcoholic beverages (rum, vodka, whisky, etc.).

It was an all out drunk fest at Seventh Heaven. Avalanche, the Turks and Rufus Shinra, even Reeve as well as some old and new faces. Shelke, Weiss, Nero, Genesis, Zack, Aerith, Sephiroth - all somehow escaped from the Lifestream, though it wasn't as much of a surprise as it should've been. They were just waiting on the Remnants.

The bell above the door rang. Nevermind, there they were.

"Hey, the gang's all here," Loz drawled. Tifa smiled and offered him a bottle of Jack.

"Loz!" Yuffie bounced over, slightly tipsy, and hugged him. Kadaj pulled her off. Yazoo laughed.

"I wonder why Angeal never came back," a slightly buzzed Zack mused aloud.

"Probably thought it was a waste of time," Genesis, a little more drunk than Zack, shrugged.

"He'd probably ask why we're all getting shit-faced if he _were_ here," Cloud speculated.

"'Cause the world's fuckin' endin' and there's nothin' any o' us can do 'bout it, yo!"

There was a collective shout of agreement and cheers as the lot of them continued to drink the night and their last day on Gaia into oblivion.

**END DAY SEVEN**

**AN: **Last song was great today :D I'm happy. I enjoyed writing it and loved the pictures in my head while I did. Repeats? None… I think. Yeah, pretty sure all these songs are new this time around. Favorite of the Day: Probably the last one. Though I liked them all. I cheated for the first one. Sorry. But I only cheated a little. Spam, was definitely a favorite x3 It was a somewhat continuation of the Following the Leader drabble from a few days ago. I am for sure expanding that into a oneshot now. I've already got the outline done. Look forward to it. As far as content goes, I really liked the Nsync song. It hit me suddenly and I went with it. I'm not gonna expand it, but if anyone wants to make something out of it, go for it!

As always, Review or PM and comment. Hope you all liked today's drabbles! See ya again tomorrow~ Much Love!


	8. 17 Days

**AN: **First, Many Many Many Thanks to **Hero-of-the-Dawn** for always leaving such wonderful reviews. I don't think I'd be even half as motivated as I am to continue doing this day to day without them. Seriously. I so appreciate it! But now, Day Eight

**DECEMBER 8, 2012**

**Porn Star Dancing - My Darkest Days & Zack Wylde - 3:17 - ASGZC**

Cloud kept his eyes trained in the direction he knew the now familiar redhead would be sitting. At the other end of the stage Zack was actually doing squats of all things. He could never stand still. Cloud detected movement and found the copper-haired regular just barely taking his usual seat at the bar. Tonight, however, he was accompanied by two other very good-looking men.

"…The Wolf Pack - Wolfe and Rayne!"

They started across the stage toward each other, to the pole in the center of stage, to the beat of tonight's song.

Cloud flicked his eyes pointedly toward the bar and Zack turned his own eyes that way. The other man looked back at Cloud and smirked. As one, they wrapped their hands around the pole and turned their heads, both purposely locking eyes with the two newcomers.

Cloud licked his lips when the silver-haired one raised an eyebrow. The blonde smirked, eyes lidded.

Zack winked at the big muscular one whose eyes had widened a bit at their dancing.

Yes. Those three were gonna be all theirs.

**Rooftops - Mest - 3:50**

It was a funny non-coincidence that had Cloud returning the smirk on the familiar redhead's lips with one of his own.

"Heya, stranger," Reno grinned, offering a beer while using it to wave him over. "What brings Mr. Big Bad First Class SOLDIER Strife up here, yo?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and swiped the bottle from Reno's outstretched hand. He plopped down beside the Turk, taking a long gulp. In all honesty, he hadn't been expecting to find Reno up here, but in retrospect he probably should have. "This still tastes like piss in a bottle," he grimaced, but chuckled along with Reno a second later.

"course it does, yo," Reno grinned. "So…"

"I dunno," Cloud shrugged. "I suddenly just… missed this."

"Me, too."

Reno nodded and looked up at the smog-filled sky, no stars visible even on the high roof of ShinRa tower. "'s weird, ain't it? All those nights starin' at the bottom o' th' plate, exac'ly like this, yo."

"Just sitting on shabby roofs, drinking cheap stolen beer. Dreaming, wishing…"

"And now, here we are, yo," Reno gestured around them. Cloud nodded.

"SOLDIER and Turk."

"We did good, yo." Reno turned and grinned, a genuine non-superior grin.

"We did." Cloud nodded, grinning back.

**Cross My Heart - Mariana's Trench - 3:10 (SephirothxCloud)**

Sephiroth stared down at the clingy blonde currently attached around his middle, calm and resolved. Inwardly, he was struggling not to cave to those wide pleading blue eyes. He sighed. "I can't take you with me, Cloud."

"Why nya~t?" Cloud whined, yellow cat ears drooping. Sephiroth couldn't resist scratching behind one of them.

"It's not a place for cats, Cloud."

"But, Seph," the cat-hybrid squeezed tighter. "I'm like a rabbit. If you leave me alone too long I'll get lonely and die." He said it with such a serious expression, Sephiroth actually worried for a second. Three months _was _a long time…

"No. Angeal and Zack will still be here. You and the puppy can keep each other company. You'll be fine."

"Nyo! You have to take me with you!" Cloud returned to whining. Sephiroth gently pushed him off.

"I'm sorry, Cloud, but I will not take you with me to Wutai."

Cloud visibly drooped, ears, tail, even his gravity-defying blonde spikes. "I'll miss you too much."

"I'll miss you, too," Sephiroth leaned over and pressed a kiss to the cat's forehead. "I love you, Cloud."

"Love you, too."

**I'm Not Your Girl - Lalaine - 3:12 (RufusxYuffie)**

"Fine." Rufus walked out of the room and into his office, shutting the door a bit harder than usual. What was her problem, anyway? He grumbled silently, clicking away at his computer. He'd wanted a quiet, polite woman who could stand beside him and still fade into the background. If he had planned to marry at all.

But, of course, his father had to go and arrange his marriage from the time he was only a young child. Instead, he'd gotten -Yuffie.

Headstrong, annoying, loud. She was a headache always lurking just below the surface. She was a disaster. A beautiful disaster, but a disaster just the same.

"Fine!" Yuffie stomped off in a huff for the living room, determined to enjoy some cartoons or something and not think about that asshole in the other room. He so wasn't what she had wanted in a husband. If she had ever decided she wanted a husband.

He was overbearing, arrogant, and annoying! Who cares how good he looks. They were always on opposite sides of an opinion. Incompatible.

Stupid father. This would never work.

**Nobody Wants To Be Lonely - Ricky Martin - 5:04 (ZackxCloud)**

Cloud had given up.

He could see it. It wasn't really that hard for someone like him, who had watched Cloud through all of it. Always tried to look out for him. And waited. Always waited.

Zack had watched it start. He had been with Angeal back then, and Cloud… Cloud had fallen hard for Genesis. Surprisingly, it seemed the feeling had been mutual and Genesis had taken to Cloud as well.

The two of them had been good together. They'd looked and content and full of love.

Until one day, Gen had deserted.

For a long while Cloud had trudged along, Zack trying to help as best he could to keep the blonde as happy as possible. Cheer him up. Then Angeal head gone, too, and Zack had just kind of slumped.

It was Sephiroth who had picked up the rebound.

Cloud and the General had somehow grown close between Genesis' desertion and all the shit with Angeal. They'd had stuff to talk about, things in common. It had been natural between them. They'd seemed genuinely happy.

Zack watched and waited through that, too.

Nibelheim happened. And Cloud simply broke. Felt like it was his fault, nobody could love him, everybody left. And Cloud hurt.

Cloud had given up… But Zack was still here. If only he'd let Zack love him.

**END DAY EIGHT**

**AN: **Until Zack, one day, leaves him, too. Even if he hadn't meant to. Damn you, Zack for dying Dx

Anyway! It was a mix today, Ups and downs. BUT! I enjoyed it. Repeats? Again, NONE! Yay~ Favorite of the Day: Rooftops. I loved the idea that popped into my head. And maybe, if I can think of a longer plot, I may turn it into a oneshot. Or even a multi-chap, if I can. Hm… well, I'm sure you could tell, but Porn Star Dancing was the flipside POV of Take It Off a few days ago. Cross My Heart, is dedicated in part to xpaperplanex since the idea came ever so slightly from her fic 'The Snowball Effect of a Weekend's Entertainment.' It's an adorable story, you all should read it, if you haven't already. I say, ever so slightly, because my characterization is a bit different than hers and I wrote them different. Originally, Cloud wasn't supposed to be a cat… somehow, plane's 'verse snuck into my head while I wrote and… took over. But, I liked it, so it's all good.

Anyway, hope you all loved it. Or liked it. And if you didn't, tell me so! I like to hear about what people don't like, too. Please continue following and Review or PM and comment!

Much Love~!


	9. 16 days

**AN: **Day Nine

**DECEMBER 9, 2012**

**Falling Inside the Black - Skillet - 3:30 (SephirothxCloud)**

_He couldn't take this anymore…_

He'd given everything he loved for this one chance and still it hadn't done any good. He was alone. Again.

They'd been happy this time around.

Still he was alone.

_Sephiroth…_

Sephiroth had left him. Again. For Jenova.

Was it no use? No matter what Cloud did, Jenova would always have a hold of Sephiroth?

_He was so cold…_

Once again he had had to kill him.

_Sephiroth…_

The man he loved. Over and over again. Through two entire life times.

He was killing himself. Slowly.

He wished he could just go numb. Not care.

_But he did…_

Cloud laughed. A hollow, bitter, cold laugh.

_He just wanted it to end…_

**24 - Jem - 3:53 - ASGZC**

Cloud stood uncertainly just outside of Sephiroth's office, unsure if he was doing the right thing with this or not, and not at all sure he wanted to knock on this door and enter. But…

He had to tell them.

He had managed to keep it hidden this long, could most likely keep it hidden until the very moment he dropped dead.

Maybe…

If all went well, they'd be none the wiser.

But that wasn't fair. And in the long run, they'd probably be grateful for it. It was better than suddenly dropping in their living room or at dinner at some random time in the unforeseeable future. At least, if he told them now, they'd be more prepared. Though they'd probably smother him. For some reason, Cloud found he wouldn't mind that so much.

It was settled then. He would tell them.

They deserved to know.

Because they _loved_ him. And because, _he_ loved _them,_ too.

Resolved, Cloud pushed open the door.

**You and I - Lady Gaga - 5:07 (CissneixTifa)**

The bell above the door jingled softly, echoing in the now silent bar, the place now officially closed for the night. It was nearly four in the morning.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed n-" Tifa looked up from where she'd been wiping down the counter before she would head up to bed. Her words cut off suddenly as she spotted the figure now standing a few steps inside Seventh Heaven. She couldn't trust herself, unsure if the person she saw there was real or not. "C-cissnei?"

The orange-haired female only smiled, a genuine, slightly hesitant smile, not moving further into the room.

"Hello, Teef."

"Y-you're back?"

Cissnei nodded and finally walked further in. Tifa watched from behind the counter, following the woman who had been gone for almost two years now with her eyes. She walked over to their usual booth in the corner of Seventh Heaven and propped herself against the edge of the table, facing Tifa with arms crossed over her chest. "Yes, I'm back." She agreed verbally to accompany her earlier nod.

Tifa took a few tentative steps forward before Cissnei suddenly opened her arms and she rushed forward into the hug.

"I'm not leaving again."

"Promise?"

"No."

Tifa pulled away, ready with angered words, but the other woman ducked forward, stopping her before she could start with a quick kiss.

"I can't promise that I won't leave again," she smiled at the confused bartender, "But I promise I'm not leaving without _you_."

**This is Halloween - Panic! At the Disco - 3:41**

Zack stepped confidently into the large room, a wide grin on his face and fake ears on his head., a gruff, bushy black tail hanging behind him. Better believe it, this year he was a werewolf! A half-hearted one. No! A sexy one.

"Ah, Angeal!" Zack groaned the second he spotted his mentor. "Why aren't you in costume?"

The larger man opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Zack, who had just caught sight of Genesis and Sephiroth walking toward them. "Look! Even Sephiroth has a costume this year! He's…" Zack had to pause to look the man over.

The man in question stopped right beside Cloud, who had been hiding just behind Zack. Sephiroth wore all black - the usual leather pants, black button up with unbuttoned cuffs, with a black cape hanging at his back. The finishing touches - a black cloth mask tied around his head, his silver hair hanging loose as always, and Masamune in hand albeit in her sheath.

"Where's your hat, Seph?" Zack had to ask.

Beside them, Genesis snorted. "Sephiroth in a hat? Never."

Zack shrugged and turned back to Angeal. "He's a hatless Zorro!"

Cloud took that moment to speak up while both Angeal and Sephiroth rolled their eyes. "Who are you supposed to be, Gen?"

Genesis looked himself over before smirking. "Can't you tell?" Cloud only shook his head. "I'm Gackt!"

**I'm Just A Kid - Simple Plan - 3:20**

Cloud sighed for the fifth time in the last half-hour and rolled onto his back on the small loveseat in their small living room. He was so bored. There was nothing to do and he was starting to get depressed. He wished he had friends. Even just one friend. But the entire town pretty much hated him and ignored his existence. There was nothing he could do but explore the mountains. Something he did everyday and didn't really feel like doing again today.

Cloud sighed. Again. This really wasn't fair at all.

He was just a kid.

**END DAY NINE**

**AN: **And once again, Sucky last song is sucky! And I was doing so well for a while there… Ah well :( Anyway, Repeats today are 24 and This is Halloween. In all honesty, I liked last year's 24 better. This year's ended up as sort of a prelude to the one I wrote last year. It was meant to be something that happened a bit of a while before the events of last year's drabble. But, as for This is Halloween, I definitely liked this year's story better :3 It made me laugh, in my mind. So! Today's Favorite was probably You and I, only because I loved how the scene played out in my head. It was a bitch to write -.- Falling Inside the Black was a fave, too, sort of. Also a bitch to write for the simple fact that I had no clue what I was writing until about halfway through. Ugh… but whatever.

I hope you all enjoyed this today and continue following! Review, please! Or PM and comment. Much Love~!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Dx I am so so so so sorry that I didn't have this up yesterday! I DID write it yesterday, I just had no opportunit AT ALL to upload it. I swear I berated myself like a million times yesterday. Anyhow... Here you all have Day Ten. I also have TODAY's batch, next chapter! So you all get a double dose today, which doesn't make up for it, but at least I wrote it :(

**DECEMBER 10, 2012**

**He's a Pirate - KH2 OST - 1:29**

Cloud had to blink to make sure this wasn't some strange mako-induced hallucination. Nope… still there. Not an hallucination, then. He tilted his head in confused curiosity. He couldn't _not _ask.

"Zack, why are you… dressed like a pirate?"

Zack mirrored the head tilting, unsure what he was being asked. The SOLDIER looked down and assessed his outfit with the eye that wasn't currently covered by the eye patch. _Oh yeah… _He grinned. "I lost a bet."

Cloud kept silent. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

**Sharp Dressed Man - ZZTop - 4:14**

Zack couldn't help but stare a bit jealously when the Turks walked in and all of the female (and even some male) eyes seemed to suddenly shift in their direction. Women had already begun to make their not-so-subtle way toward the handful of suited Shinar 'bodyguards'.

"How come all you have to do is walk into a room for all of five seconds and _every_ female eye turns your way? You don't even have to do anything and already you have a swarm of women surrounding you guys!" Zack all but whined to the sloppy Turk beside him.

"What can I say, yo? The ladies love me," Reno winked at his spiky-haired SOLDIER friend.

"Yeah right," Zack crossed his arms and scoffed.

"It's the suit," Rude interjected.

"Suit?" the hyper First furrowed his brow. "as in the _Turk_ suit?"

"Yeah," Reno smirked. "Didn't ya know…?"

As if on cue, Tseng, Rude and Rufus joined Reno to complete the statement. "… Every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp-dressed man."

Oh yeah, it was _still_ the unofficial Turk theme song at the office.

**Calling You - Blue October - 4:02 (SephirothxCloud)**

"Wish you were here."

Sephiroth paused on the other end of the PHS, unsure exactly how to respond but wanting to soothe the ache he heard in Cloud's voice. Instead, he settled for, "I will be home as soon as possible."

Cloud sighed. "I miss you, Sephiroth."

"I miss you as well, Cloud," Sephiroth replied with complete sincerity. "You should go to bed now."

"I don't want to." The blonde's voice was a petulant whine.

"You have to. It is late in Midgar," Sephiroth stated firmly.

"When will you call again?"

"When next I can. Not for a while at the least."

Cloud was quiet for a moment. "I don't want you to go." It was a plea.

"Sleep, Cloud. You may dream of me."

Another sad little sigh. "Okay… Goodnight, Seph. I love you."

"And I love you."

**Surfin' USA - The Beach Boys - 2:28**

Reno called it mere seconds before it happened. "Wipe out!"

Zack looked over at the redhead sitting on the beach with a glare, and, in that second, the raven-haired SOLDIER toppled face first into the ocean, the board being flipped by a wave. Laughter from various high-ranked SOLDIER and Turks echoed form the beach as Zack came up sputtering with a long whine of Reno's name.

"You should keep your eyes on the waves, yo!" Reno grinned at the dripping Puppy. Zack only took a swat at the redhead and chuckled, already over it.

"Hot dog or Hamburger?" Cloud called from where he was helping Angeal cook the meat on the grill they'd hauled over. A chorus of choices floated back from assorted Turks and SOLDIER scattered around the private beach.

Zack grinned at Reno, a challenge in his expression. "First one to wipe out loses."

"You're on, yo!"

**Jizz In My Pants - The Lonely Island Boys - 2:32**

"This guy must have some serious problems."

Zack's sudden observation interrupted the ongoing discussion taking place around him as he'd sat there obliviously listening to music. One fine silver eyebrow rose. "Do we wish to know what you are going on about, Zachary?"

Zack pouted at the use of his full name but answered. "I was just commenting on this song I was listening to," he shrugged. Thinking out loud, as he tended to do.

"What song?" Genesis' curiosity got the better of him.

"Wanna hear it?" Zack perked up.

"_Should_ we hear it?"

Zack looked confused at his mentor's odd question. "Why shouldn't you?"

There was no verbal answer other than a sigh from Angeal, and Zack took it as an affirmative, quickly unplugging his earbuds and restarting the song.

When the song ended, no one spoke. There was complete silence.

**END DAY TEN**

**AN: The following authors note was written directly after writing these yesterday -.-**

I don't know. My mind comes up with these things on it's own. I have no say in anything! In any case, If you can't tell, good. And if you can, oh well… But, I don't think I was feeling this batch. All these stories just kinda came out half-hearted. I'm sorry if that actually shows. It probably does. I'll try better! I promise. I just kinda… hit a phunk D: I dunno what's up with that.

So! Repeats? He's a Pirate, Sharp Dressed Man, and Calling You. All of which I think I wrote better this year than last year, so there's something. As for Calling You, it may or may not be a slight continuation on the Cross My Heart drabble from the other day. Favorite for today? I don't think I have one… but If I have to choose one I like better than the others it would probably have to be the first one. But like I said, I didn't much like today at all :(

And yet! I hope you all continue to read and follow! Review or PM and comment! At any rate, I'm glad I managed to make it past the first ten days! Only fifteen more to go! Woo~! Much Love!


	11. Well

**AN: **And so... Day Eleven. I really am so sorry D:

**DECEMBER 11, 2012**

**Whispers in the Dark - Skillet - 3:24 (SephirothxCloud)**

Cloud jerked awake suddenly in the dark of the room, a cold sweat beading on his forehead and the back of his neck. Breaths came in short frantic pants, heart beating a mile a minute. It took more than a few seconds for him to realize what had happened. He fell back to lie on the bed once more, shutting his eyes tight in a futile attempt to shut the memory of the nightmare out.

A dream.

It was all nothing more than a bad dream.

"Cloud?"

Cloud jumped but slowly turned in the direction of that familiar voice, toned down in a whisper. Sephiroth lay to his right, propped up on one elbow, with an expression of concern on the man's face. Cloud sent him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine."

Cat-slit green eyes stared at him for a few seconds before Sephiroth simply nodded. Strong arms reached over and wrapped around him, pulling the blonde snugly against a warm, hard chest.

"I love you, Cloud."

Cloud could feel Sephiroth's soothing voice resonate against his ear and relaxed into the man's embrace.

Yes. He was fine. He would be fine.

**Organization XIII - KH2 OST - 1:22**

"Hey! How come I have to be Number 9 ?" Zack whined, looking everyone over. "Why does Sephiroth get to be 'The Superior'?"

"Because I'm Superior," Sephiroth smirked.

"Well, at least your not Number 11," Genesis huffed as he slipped on the black cloak-thing that was technically the Organization's uniform of sorts.

"Why am I Number 13? I'm _stronger_ than Sephiroth!" Cloud couldn't help but add.

"Obviously, we're going more by looks and personality rather than rank in power," Angeal supplied reasonably from somewhere off to the side, cloak already on and Number Five's large weapon leaning silently beside him.

"Obviously."

**Chop Suey! - System of a Down - 3:30**

In the end, it hadn't been worth the sacrifices.

Cloud cursed Gaia to the depths of oblivion and beyond for all of it. And yet, he was still going along with her wishes. He absolutely despised the Planet and her damned will. But… he would still do this. If only to end the cycle.

Angeal had been first. Burdened with only vague glimpses and half-formed distant memories, nightmares of the past. He'd died so he wouldn't become a monster.

Next was Genesis. With a complete set of memories, he did so that he could not once again drag Sephiroth to his insanity.

Then came Sephiroth, also with a full set of memories, but without Jenova's constant presence. It was in Nibelheim. At the first hints of Jenova's tampering and attempts, Sephiroth had died so that he would not obey her and torment Gaia once more.

Then it had been Zack's turn. A second time, for Cloud.

Surprisingly, the next had not been Aerith. She lived.

Vincent and Chaos had died to stop Omega.

Now it was Cloud, all of his life force, to encase Jenova one final time in an eternal prison.

For all of Gaia.

**I Wanna Be Famous - Total Drama Island theme - 1:01**

"_This _is your first challenge!"

One by one all ten of them ran their eyes along the 'obstacle course' of Death that had been set up before them. Even the Turks didn't look too sure.

Heck, even Sephiroth had gone just the slightest bit pale… uh, paler.

"Uh, yeah…" Zack couldn't find the right words.

"We're all screwed, yo."

**Life's a Happy Song - The Muppets Movie - 4:27**

Sephiroth wasn't sure what to think when he exited the ShinRa building and found… This.

Random ShinRa employees - secretaries, medical staff, …was that Scarlet? - and various faceless infantry and lower ranked SOLDIERs were currently stood in one large, organized group. That wasn't a problem normally. Odd, yes, but not an overly big deal. It was what they were doing that had Sephiroth frozen in the automatic doorway.

Singing could be heard in chorus from the gathered crowed while every last one of them was dancing in perfect sync with the others. Guns and helmets and clipboards and briefcases were being used as props to dance with. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

But there was more.

At the front of the group were his friends. All singing, all dancing, bright happy smiles plastered on each of their faces. Genesis was smiling widely. While singing. And dancing. Using _Loveless _and occasionally Rapier, of all things, as a prop. Not to mention Angeal and Cloud… and Tseng?

Sephiroth had the strong urge to run back into the building screaming. Maybe murder the President and set fire to the building just because it was possible. Or at least set fire to Hojo…

As it was, Sephiroth was beyond thoroughly disturbed.

**END DAY ELEVEN**

**AN: **...I think I did a bit better today! What do you think? In any case, I did better than yesterday. Though for some reason I'm still writing a bit of Crack! into this… Uh… I'll work on that.

Repeats! Whispers in the Dark and I Wanna Be Famous. Well, I Wanna Be Famous is basically just something of a continuation of last year's. And Whispers in the Dark… well, it is what it is. I like it about as much as I liked last year's so, meh. Today's Favorite! Organization XIII :3 Why? Because unlike here, where I only had time to mention a few of them, I actually cast all XIII members as someone from FFVII. Yes, I will probably make this a oneshot… or a crack-fic. Possibly a crack-ish oneshot. xD Ten points to anyone who can guess at least half of my Organization XIII cast correctly. And a virtual box of pocky to anyone who at least attempts it~ PM me people! Or Review 0.0

I hope you all keep reading and enjoying! And Following! Review, PM, comment! Much Love, Ciao~!


	12. 13 and counting

**AN: **Day Twelve

**DECEMBER 12, 2012**

**Sexy and I Know It - LMFAO - 3:20**

Zack strutted down the halls of ShinRa with a wide grin on his face. Secretaries on all sides stopped to stare as he walked by. Employees nearly dropped important files as he passed. Anywhere Zack Fair went, he left a trail of star struck females in his wake.

He was a damn sexy beast, and he knew it.

"Zackary," Sephiroth's inflectionless baritone called Zack's attention and he blinked up at the silver-haired man.

"Seph?" he tilted his head in question. "What's up?"

One silver eyebrow lifted. "You fell asleep during the meeting," the general replied with a hint of bemusement. "Again."

Zack blinked. "Oh."

Sephiroth only turned to leave. "And Zack?"

Zack grinned sheepishly. "Yeah?"

"You have drool on your chin." And he was gone. Zack could only swipe at his chin and groan. It had been a nice dream…

**Memories - David Guetta (feat. Kid Cudi) - 3:30**

"Or that time Reno spray-painted those silhouettes of naked chicks in bright red all over President Shinra's favored limo."

"It was a piece of art, yo!" They laughed and took a minute to take a drink.

"Oh!" Cloud suddenly piped up. "Remember when we offered Zack 10gil to drink that disgusting concoction? And he actually did it!"

"Ugh," Zack groaned just remembering it. "I'll never forget! That shit was _nasty_!"

"What was in that crap again, yo?"

"Fries, ketchup, grape soda…" Cloud recalled.

"An old piece of chewed up gum…" Reno added.

"Some of ShinRa's freshly served month old green bean slop form the cadet mess…"

"Yeah," Zack grimaced. "My stomach hated me for a week after that."

"You only had to take one big gulp," Reno waved away Zack's remembered horror. "Wasn't as bad as when Cloud cross-dressed and actually made it all the way to Corneo's bed on just a dare."

"That was as an alternative to having to dance naked in the Sector 8 fountain!" Cloud protested. He was _never_ doing that again! Ever.

"Oh yeah…" Zack chuckled.

"Good times, yo!"

**Until the End of Time - Justin Timberlake - 5:22 (GenesisxCloud)**

Cloud scoffed at the lyrics to the song currently playing randomly on Genesis' open laptop. The redhead was in some other part of the house and had, for some reason, deemed to leave his computer on so that Cloud could listen to music while he washed the dishes and cooked up some lunch. Goddess knew what Genesis was currently doing, but Cloud wouldn't complain. Even if Gen were here, it would still be his turn to make lunch and clean up.

…_If your love was all I had in this life… _Cloud rolled his eyes. _…that would be enough until the end of time…_

No such idiotic concept existed. People could not survive on solely another person's love even for a mere day, let alone an eternity. Living on love alone was a sure way to get yourself into trouble. Or worse. There were a million problems that could crop up at any given moment and destroy the things you held dear. Even in normal circumstances. There was the need for food, shelter, safety. For starters. Then there were the more complex things, like children, money, jobs, etc. Love alone could never be enough for all time.

Cloud was immortal, he should know. So was Gen, for that matter…

There was a familiar click as the back door opened and in stepped a very familiar redhead. Cloud smiled and dried his hands haphazardly on his black pants, about to step forward when Genesis suddenly held out a hand in a gesture to stop him. The blonde paused. "Gen?"

"Close your eyes, Cloud." Cloud raised an eyebrow but complied. "And don't peek." Cloud only chuckled.

"What is it, Gen?"

There was the sound of quick movement about the room for a few minutes until, "You may open them." And Cloud did. What he saw had him simply staring. Suddenly, the table was covered with plates full of various dishes, all of which Cloud recognized as his favorites. Two wine glasses sat already filled with his favorite brand of wine, the laptop was now playing a different but very familiar love song, and set about the table strategically were a dozen or so small lit candles with one larger one sitting directly in the middle.

"G-gen…" A kiss was placed just behind his left ear.

"Happy 20th Anniversary, Cloud."

Well, perhaps for just this moment, he could at least _feel_ like an eternity on love alone was possible.

**Dead and Gone - Cute Is What We Aim For (cover) - 4:55**

Zack watched blankly as the barren landscape continued to pass at a quick but steady pace beneath them, alternating between the repetitive blue and white of the sky and the repetitive dirt brown and occasional dry green of the land. Every so often the truck would hit a rock or a small bump and jerk them around where they sat in the bed of the old beat up hunk of metal. Zack only barely registered it all, keeping a keen ear out and a swift eye for the most part. But his mind seemed to want to wander.

He'd failed. He felt absolutely helpless. He'd always felt helpless.

_Angeal… _He could have saved him, tried harder to convince him, dragged him back or helped him somehow! But no. He had had to kill him. _Genesis… _Sigh. _Seph… _If only he'd tried harder, been stronger, caught onto it sooner. Something. He should have forced his way into that Library back then and dragged the silver-haired idiot as far as possible. Tried to talk sense into him. Anything. _And Aerith… _What was she thinking right this moment? She probably thought he'd run off with someone else. Or that he'd run away from her. Didn't like her anymore. Was never coming back. Or perhaps, she thought he was dead.

_And then there was Cloud… _Sitting there, comatose. He hadn't been able to keep him safe in that _madhousetorturechamberprison _Couldn't keep him safe from that _madmanbastardmonsterHojo._

"Oh shit!"

There was a long period of struggle and running, disorder and a need to survive! Guns, so many young men, all just following orders… No! He was done running. He was tired of running. Of being helpless! At least, just this once, he was going to do something right!

To become a Hero.

_Cloud… you are my living legacy._

**Far Away - Nickelback - 3:58 (SephirothxCloud)**

Cloud was nearly bouncing clear out of his seat with every second that passed by, not at all caring or even really aware that he was annoying the hell out of Genesis who was sitting in the seat in front of him. Beside Cloud, Zack was also wiggling eagerly, but not entirely for the same reason.

"Angeal," the puppy whined. Cloud looked over and calmed down just slightly. He smiled at the dog-hybrid and patted his black spikes a couple times.

"They'll be here any second, Zack!" Zack only grinned wider and bounced even more, further irritating the auburn-haired Commander also in the truck.

"Will the two of you quit that?! You are rocking the vehicle!"

Cloud, for his part, managed to stop completely, ears dropping slightly. "I'm sorry, Gen-Gen…" the cat-hybrid sounded suddenly miserable and Genesis had the feeling like he'd just kicked a puppy… only it was worse, because this was Cloud, not Zack. "I just really missed Sephiroth." Genesis inwardly groaned, opening his mouth to apologize.

Before he could, however… "I missed you, too, Cloud," A deep, very familiar baritone filled the small space of the truck's interior.

Cloud's head shot up so fast he might've cracked his neck and wide blue eyes met with mako-green. Sephiroth stood looking into the open passenger-side window into the back of the truck, a small but genuine, warm smile on perfect lips. "Sephiroth!" Cloud cried out, happy tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "You're home! You're home!" He practically launched himself into the front seat.

Sephiroth quickly pulled the door open and immediately had his arms full, caught in a fierce hug from his Cloud. He placed a kiss to blonde spikes. "Yes, Cloud, I'm finally home."

**END DAY TWELVE**

**AN: Woot! Yet another day done. Somehow it feels like this is getting harder to do with every day that goes by Dx I hope I can keep this up! Ok, so, Repeats! All of them! Except for Dead and Gone. All I have to say about that is this: I am satisfied with all of them and I think they're all better than last year's drabbles for the same songs. As for the Favorite of the Day! Today it is Far Away. Why? Because It was cute and I actually managed to provide a somewhat ending to my Neko!Cloud and Sephiroth's extended Wutai Mission mini-plot! I didn't do anything like that last year and I have to say, I enjoyed it! I wrote a beginning, middle, and end in the course of three drabbles. I are happy xD**

**So, hey, I really hope you all liked today's drabbles! Please continue to follow, read, and enjoy! Review or PM and comment! Much Love~!**


	13. Halfway Done!

**AN: **Late, Sorrys. Long story... Day Thirteen

**DECEMBER 13, 2012**

**Be With You - Akon - 3:51 (GenesisxCloud)**

It had been a bit of a rollercoaster relationship from the beginning. There were about a million obstacles between that beginning and where they were now. But despite all of it, they'd gotten together. Against all odds, they'd stayed together. And for all it was worth, they were going to _be_ together for as long as… well, a heck of a long time.

At the start, it had come down to the big Three. Lazard, Zack, and Angeal. Sephiroth had, surprisingly, approved and helped them along. For the most part Lazard had been the easiest. He was only held up on the fact that they were, at the time, Teacher and Student as well as Superior and Subordinate. But, Cloud had shown great potential, and convincing the SOLDIER director that Cloud would be First Class in no time had been a cinch.

Zack had been a little harder to convince. Not about Cloud becoming First Class, he was already sure of that. Zack's issues had been more about Genesis than anything. Genesis wasn't right for Cloud. Genesis wasn't a very nice person. Genesis was bad for Cloud and a bad influence. Genesis wasn't taking Cloud seriously. Zack and Gen had never really been close and putting Cloud between them had been a bit of a disaster. After a while, Cloud had gotten fed up and told the Puppy outright exactly where he could shove all his excuses. Suffice to say, Zack (or anyone really) tried very hard _never_ to seriously piss the blonde SOLDIER off.

It had been Angeal who had posed the most trouble. His major fixation, Genesis was nearly eight years older than Cloud. Along with everything else stated by the first two obstacles. It had literally taken years for Angeal to soften up.

But finally, they had done it.

**In My Head - Mayday Parade (cover) - 3:41 (RenoxCloud)**

Reno licked his lips when he spotted a particular spiky blonde-haired kid on the dance floor. He didn't remember ever seeing the guy before but he was damn easy on the eyes. The redhead smirked as he watched that lithe frame twist and sway to the beat of the pulsating music, the lights playing on pale skin enticingly. He was dancing with someone. Reno turned his attention to the kid's apparent companion and frowned.

Genesis Rhapsodos?

What was he doing at the club with a kid like that? Had they come together or had they just met?

Reno wanted to know. But he could wait. For now, he would simply watch. His smirk returned as his mind wandered. That small fit body moving against him, not even a hair's breadth between them. Spiky blonde hair tickling against his chin, his neck as pink lips moved about his body. Lidded blue eyes -his eyes just had to be blue- staring up at him from beneath. The perfect voice moaning and calling his name as he made that flexible body squirm and writhe beneath him in blissful agony. The fantasies were endless.

For just that split second, the redhead's aqua green eyes met deep blue -oh god he'd been right!- and Reno caught the flash of intrigue and want in those depths.

Soon. He would make his move on the blonde. Very soon.

**We Like to Party - Venga Boys - 3:55**

A pop sounded in the artificial silence of the bus before a rather loud cheer suddenly filled it.

"To the success of this tour," Tseng stated, a slightly proud smile on his face. A rare but welcome sight for the band manager.

Another cheer erupted and glasses were quickly filled and passed around to the various individuals lounging about.

"Alright! Party, yo!"

Their first stop was to be in Junon, where SOLDIER and The Turks would begin their worldwide venture together. Tomorrow would mark the official start of this joint tour between their bands. But today, they were celebrating the inevitable success of it all.

As far as the band members were concerned, every night and every day would be one big party. Even work was play for them.

"Don't drink too much, though," Angeal, manager for SOLDIER, warned them all sternly.

"Ah, loosen up, Ang," Genesis, SOLDIER bassist, waved away his best friend's cautionary words with a devious grin. "You should join us. Celebrate, my friend."

"I don't think he'll take the bait, Genesis," SOLDIER's lead guitarist, Sephiroth, drawled with a smirk at the redhead. "What do you think, Cloud?"

Cloud, their main vocalist, just returned the smirk and shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe the Puppy can convince him?"

The spiky-haired drummer perked up at the mention of his nickname. "Hey, no problem! I can get our stuffy-pants manager to loosen up, no problem!" He downed the rest of his glass and bounced over to Angeal, to pester him.

"I've got ten says that he won't succeed," the redhead vocalist for The Turks grinned.

"You're on," Turks' lead female vocalist, Cissnei, giggled.

**Uprising - Muse - 5:06**

It all seemed simple enough. They had a plan, and for the most part it was a good one. There was some risk of getting caught, but it wasn't too likely they would succeed in capturing them. It was more an issue of getting off the plate and then out of Midgar unseen that was creating the problem. They might hit any number of snags between there and the slums. Not to mention trying to remain invisible in a city where your faces were practically those of the Gods. It was impossible not to be recognized in this damn place.

"Alright, it's now or never," Zack shook himself once to keep it together and took a deep breath before stepping out of the shadows. Today he would need to use his good luck and charm to the max. Today, he was the decoy. Just a routine trip to Aerith's church. Just going to buy a new flower to replace the dying one is his office. Like he did every week. Nothing new here. Nothing suspicious.

Zack grinned at the gawking people around him, offering smiles and winks as he passed. If he kept all their attention on him then the others could make it out and into the shadows without any fuss. It was another ten agonizing minutes before his PHS dinged with a text message and he breathed a relieved sigh. He didn't know why he was so nervous and he was extra glad that he was very good at not showing it. Maybe it was because he was trying just as hard to hide his immense happiness and excitement. Today, they were finally putting this plan into action. They were leaving ShinRa!

Sure, Shinra wouldn't let them go without a fight, but they were prepared for that inevitability. All they had to do was get through the rest of today and they'd be relatively free.

"Alright, here I am." Zack glanced around the empty church, aware that he wasn't really alone. And wasn't that just so awesome? The Turks were helping them escape.

"Yo," Reno was suddenly standing behind him a pleased smirk on his lips. "You ready?"

"Ready as ever," Zack grinned back. This was it. "Let's go!"

**Sweet Child O' Mine - Guns N Roses - 5:58 - ASGZC with an sort of side of Reno (implied Mpreg)**

Cloud could not stop the sleepy smile that spread across his face at the sight that met him the second he opened his eyes. He'd seen many scenes just like this one before, but never this exact one. This precise moment. He almost wished he had a camera. He wanted to capture this. The Complete Picture.

It didn't look like they noticed him awake yet and he took advantage of that, using the time to observe the moment more closely.

Sephiroth was sitting in the single couch chair across the room, a small bundle tucked snuggly in the crook of one arm. A genuine smile on his lips as he gazed down lovingly at the gently wrapped child in his arms.

Further back, on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, Genesis was sitting with his own little wrapped bundle, _Loveless_ pouring from his lips in a soothing lilt while a five-year-old girl sat on another stool beside him listening with rapt attention.

Angeal was standing on the other end of the counter, a soft smile pleased smile on his face as he worked at the stove, no doubt warming bottles. A beautiful young girl standing beside him with another little bundle in her arms, talking a mile-a-minute while Angeal listened.

A tall young man sat at the table in the dining room, head bent over a thick text book, brows furrowed in concentration.

The front door opened and in walked two familiar faces. Zack and Reno trudged in from the cold, a bag of groceries in each arm. And two hyperactive young boys suddenly rushed from their hiding place beneath the dining room table.

Violet eyes met still sleepy blue. "Cloud," Zack grinned, and a chorus of 'Cloud's and 'Mom's erupted in the peaceful house. Cloud only smiled wider.

This was his family. A bit unconventional, perhaps. But it was his, and it was complete. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

**END DAY THIRTEEN**

**AN: **OK! That last is basically a teaser for an Mpreg fic I've been working on for forever. If you hate it, I don't really care, since it's for my own writing pleasure first and foremost! :3 And if you liked it, well Yay! xD Thank you. You can look forward to a little something related to it in the new year. More teasers, but I promise they're way better than this one (since they were actually thought out -.-) and cuter. For more short teasers read Sweet Child and With Arms Wide Open from Last Year's Shuffle.

Now then! Repeats! Sweet Child, I think, is the only one… I can't quite remember, but I'm pretty sure.

Favorite of the day? Besides Sweet Child (which I hate the way I wrote but like enough not to completely scrap it, cheat, and start again) I didn't like any of them in particular better than the others. But I liked the concept of We Like to Party. I had the idea semi-formed in my mind for Uprising but writing that one was a bitch. In fact, writing all of these was a bitch. Sweet Child was easy but I absolutely hate how it turned out! Dx Ugh… this is getting so much harder the longer I do it! I hope I survive the next half of this challenge!

Anyway, please continue to read and follow and enjoy! Please review, or PM, comment! Much Love~!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Well, this was written on Thursday but I didn't get to an internet connection Friday or yesterday so, again, I'm uploading days late. Here's Day Fourteen

**DECEMBER 14, 2012**

**1/3 Junjou na Kanjou (1/3 Pure Heart Emotion) - Siam Shade - 3:45 (RenoxCloud)**

Reno wasn't sure he could take much more of this. He loved the blonde more than anything in his world, but there was only so much a man could take. Only so much he could let himself put up with before it began to tear at his heart… and imagine that, a Turk with a heart. But it wasn't as if Turks were emotionless. Of course they weren't. Not really.

The point was that he loved Cloud. But this had to stop. Something had to change. Because if it didn't, Reno couldn't be sure he wouldn't shatter in the process.

Cloud had to change.

The redhead knew that Cloud loved him. There was just something blocking them from really getting _together_ in the real sense of the word. Sure, they slept together, lived together, but they weren't on the same page. There was a wall there, and it had a name.

_Sephiroth_.

You would think that after everything Cloud had gone through, the blonde would hate that man with a passion. He didn't. Some part of Cloud still clung to the man. It was like Sephiroth had made it so that it was impossible for Cloud to be attached to anyone else the way he had been to the General. He understood that much.

But Gaia Dammit, for Goddess' sake, the man was dead! He'd been dead for a hell of a long time now. It shouldn't be a problem anymore!

This really had to end.

**S&M (remix) - Rihanna (ft. Britney Spears) - 4:18 (CloudxVincent)**

Cloud fastened the leather straps with precision to maximize the pain as well as the pleasure, then turned the man onto his back so that he could look over his handiwork. He licked his lips, that particular gleam of lust and satisfaction glinting within the dimly glowing blue of his eyes.

Vincent lay before him tied artfully in leather. Both of the marksman's arms were tied securely behind him, the strap wrapped simply from elbows to wrists and trailing upwards to be tied into two metal hoops spaced just slightly apart on the back of a thick, black leather collar wrapped snugly around the man's pale throat. If he struggled too much in any direction, he would pull on the collar and effectively cut off his air supply.

Vincent's red cape was gone along with his pants, boots, and usual shirt. Instead, he wore a vest-type black shirt of very thin material that cut off mid-riff, only covering the bare minimum of his chest. Cloud had allowed him to keep the pair of boxers he'd been wearing. As well as his golden gauntlet since it was effectively fused to his arm. It made for a little extra something with his arms tied behind him like that. Lying on his back as he was, it gave him no choice but to lean nearly his entire weight on them, causing the tips of the golden claws to dig into the man's back, just enough to hurt and tease maybe draw blood if he struggled, without actually penetrating too deeply. In addition, Cloud had bound Vincent to a long pole that was held behind the ex-turk's bent knees and kept him from closing his legs or stretching them.

The entirety of it made for a very enticing picture and Cloud took his time to appreciate his work. He leaned forward, mindful of his handiwork, and took Vincent's lips with his own, kissing him brutally with teeth and tongue and reveling in the moan it produced. In the next second, Cloud added the final touch, fastening the gag swiftly behind the raven-haired man's head.

He sat back on his heels and took a good, long look at the man lying tied up and virtually helpless at his mercy. Smirking blue eyes met pleading, frenzied, lust-filled ruby and he smiled, an actual warm smile, at this man. Vincent managed to convey the sense of deep satisfaction and need through his eyes, letting Cloud know that he was grateful.

Cloud understood. And enjoyed it just as much as Vincent did.

**She Hates Me - Puddle of Mudd - 3:36 (TifaxAerith)**

Wow… He had _not_ seen that stood where he had frozen nearly ten minutes ago in the kitchen doorway of his girlfriend's bar, still attempting to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

Zack had walked down to Sector 7, grinning a mile wide as per usual, on his way to Seventh Heaven to visit Tifa, his girlfriend. She had been saying that he should come by and visit so that she could tell him something important. Zack had no clue what it was but he wasn't going to miss a chance to visit her. It had been only minutes until he reached the bar, currently closed for business because it was still too early in the day for people to really be out bar-hopping. He'd forgone knocking - it was, after all, a public establishment - and swung the door in.

That was when he'd frozen.

There, on the bar, sat another familiar woman. Aerith Gainsborough. Her head fell back, exposing her throat, wavy brown hair cascading down her back. The straps of her dress were hanging off her shoulders, exposing more than the usual amount of her breasts, and she had the skirt part of the dress hiked up her legs, which were spread wide.

That alone would have been enough to freeze anyone, but that hadn't been all. Because standing between those spread legs was Tifa. Her lips were attached to Aerith's neck, moving from her jaw down to the hollow of that exposed neck and further still to suck on pert nipples through the light blue fabric of the flower girl's dress. Tifa's hands were roaming every inch of the other female's lower body. And he meant _every_ inch.

It took a while for Zack's brain to fire back up, and then he'd managed to clear his throat. Tifa hadn't even jumped. She'd just turned, raised an eyebrow, and coaxed Aerith off the bar and up the stairs. Presumably, to continue in private.

And here Zack had thought they'd been a happy couple. His girlfriend - uh, ex-girlfriend - apparently, hated him. Go figure…

**When I Hear Music (mix) - Break Beats - 3:08 (implied Cloud Harem)**

Cloud sat at the bar and began the process by which he decided who he would dance with tonight. First, he scouted all the men in the crowd who danced well. They had to be able to dance or he wouldn't have any fun dancing with them. Next, he separated the hot guys from the not-so-hot ones. This wasn't too difficult to do. It was the last step that always got him. Last, he would pick a guy. There was a bit of a problem tonight, however. Cloud frowned and cast his eyes around the dance floor, moving from face to face.

What the hell? Why were there so many damn good looking guys here tonight?

There was a tall silver-haired one dancing with an only slightly shorter auburn-haired one. A spiky raven-haired one danced a little ways away from those two with a smirking redhead with long hair. A straight-haired blonde was flush against a tall, slender Wutaian not two feet from those two. There was a trio of silver-haired young men dancing together a few meters away. It looked like the long-haired one and the one with shoulder-length hair were using the tallest one as some sort of stripper pole the way those three danced. Then they changed it up. A tall, muscular black-haired man came over to join the tall one and the auburn-haired one. Then, the spiky-haired one roamed over to join the first two, the redhead he'd been with went over to the Wutaian and the blonde. A long-haired ruby-eyed man joined the three silver-haired ones, the younger of which migrated to use him as a pole instead, and the taller, shorter-haired one moved off to join a man wearing sunglasses indoors.

Cloud quickly realized that for whatever reason, all of these men had come to the club together. Or at least, from the same place and knew each other, were familiar with each other. A smirk came to the young blonde's face. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. If he could just catch their attention, he could probably get all of them to dance with him multiple times throughout the night.

With that, a plan was formed, and Cloud sauntered onto the dance floor.

**Misery Business - Paramore - 3:22 (TsengxCloud)**

Cloud didn't care if he was now probably forever marked as that woman's target. He had Tseng and there was nothing that could ever get him to give the man up now. The blonde watched the smirk on his face grow in the reflective surface of the elevator doors as he descended. She was nothing but a bitch and a whore. He couldn't be more happy that Tseng had chosen him. Why the man had ever gotten with her was beyond him, but he wasn't anymore and that was all that mattered.

The smug feeling he couldn't get rid of even if he wanted to was just a bonus. Gaia, but if felt so good.

Well, maybe he was being just a tiny bit unfair… maybe. He never meant to brag about it, either. But the little nagging voice in the back of his mind that kept cheering every time he so much as thought about Tseng wouldn't let him feel bad about it.

Too bad so sad, Elena, Tseng is forever mine! The little voice in his mind gave a loud 'Whoop!' at the thought.

The elevator doors opened and Cloud blinked when he came face to face with the other blonde. He managed to give her a nod of greeting, noting the shock and then irritation - and was that hate, maybe? - but he couldn't manage to stop the smug look from showing on his face. The doors closed and they continued the ride down in silence. Cloud, however, was throwing gloats and taunts at the female Turk in his mind.

Finally the doors opened to the lobby floor and Cloud was only slightly surprised to spot Tseng standing across the room, back to the elevators, talking with one of the other Turks. Cloud shot a particularly pointed faux-innocent smile at Elena, who scowled and shot daggers from her eyes at him, before he stepped from the confined space and right over to Tseng.

Oh, yes, he was enjoying this. Tseng was his, would always be his, and he would never have to share him with anyone. Especially not Elena. And yes, it felt wonderful.

**END DAY FOURTEEN**

**AN: **Well, blah. I wrote. And yes, I went there~ Uke Vincent Masochist! Why? Because I absolutely love Masochistic Uke!Vincent and Cloud. That pairing (and those specifics) are entirely too kyute in a purely sadistic way for me to handle without fangirl-ing. Yeah, I'm odd, I know. I can't help that. I love it. But writing that under pressure was hard =3= No fair.

Hm. Repeats? I don't think there were any. But the first song (end theme from like season 6 of Rurouni Kenshin) was a little something like a piece of the story that began with Ice Box and Everything You Want from last year's calendar.

Favorite today was: Y'know, I don't think I had a favorite. If I have to pick though it would probably be She Hates Me, simply for the odd imagery in my head. Hm.

Well, not much to say for this batch, I liked it enough not to go back and completely start over, trash all of them. I'm neutral on this bunch, not here or there, one way or the other. They were good.

Please keep following, reading, and enjoying! Review/PM/comment! I heart you all for reading this and sticking with me so far! Much Love~!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **And yesterday - Day Fifteen

**DECEMBER 15, 2012**

**City - Hollywood Undead - 3:35**

Sephiroth smirked as he watched the tall structure that was the ShinRa main tower burn. The smaller buildings of the ShinRa complex also sported fires raging here and there. The grounds looked like an ant mound during rain, people scattering in every direction attempting to get away. He couldn't bring himself to care much for the people who resembled panicking insects down below. All of the men that mattered to him were below plate and spread about the sectors, keeping the citizens as calm as possible while this place went up in flames. Sephiroth simply stood atop a distant roof watching it. It looked oddly beautiful, burning like that. All reds and oranges, ash floating down on the air, smoke billowing through windows, entire pieces of the buildings hailing to the ground below. It was nearly breathtaking.

The rest of them were also watching as the symbol of this city burned to the ground, slowly but surely. Genesis, Angeal, Cloud, Zack. Rufus and the handful of Turks that had followed him. Vincent. And hadn't Sephiroth been surprised when they'd found the ex-turk one day just hanging out in a coffin in the basement of the abandoned ShinRa mansion in Cloud's own hometown. They'd managed to use the place for quite a while before having to move on and keep undetected. Having the Turks on their side had helped a lot with that problem.

This was the final act of their rebellion. ShinRa Electric Power Company would fall, both figuratively and literally. For their freedom. And their own little bit of revenge. ShinRa deserved more than this, but they would settle with only this.

The company that towered over the world. Evil and corrupt. Polluting Midgar, and ultimately the entire planet, draining Gaia of it's life, using any means and methods it felt like to gain results - human experimentation, meaningless war and intimidation.

ShinRa would be stopped. It would burn. It would be beautifully devastating.

When this was over, they could rebuild a better company. A better Midgar. A better life.

**Hip To Be Square - Hewey Lewis and the News - 4:04**

Genesis lolled his head over lazily to stare at his best friend with an air of curiosity in his half-drunken state. He gazed silently for along while, attempting to puzzle out a few things in his mind but coming up short for any real answers. It just wasn't making much sense in his alcohol addled thoughts. He had to be missing something.

Then Angeal turned, probably feeling the eyes on him, and met the icey violet-blue eyes of his long time friend and fellow First Class Commander. The auburn-haired man had an intense look of contemplation on his face and was staring in so much concentration that it looked like he might induce a headache if he thought any harder. Angeal furrowed his brows in question at the other man.

"Gen?"

Genesis was jarred from his intense pondering and found himself meeting his friend's eyes. "Hm?"

Angeal frowned. "What were you thinking about?"

Genesis let another minute pass in thought before opening his mouth to answer. "You."

Angeal quirked a brow. "What about me?"

"Well," Genesis drawled, a slow smirk growing across his lips. "I was just remembering when we were growing up." He saw Angeal's eyebrows rise even higher but the other man said nothing and he continued. "You were a lot more wild and care-free than you are now. Getting into things you shouldn't and causing all manner of ruckus and shenanigans. You were a veritable renegade when we were kids." Angeal actually opened his mouth to retaliate, possibly deny such a claim, but Genesis held up a hand and kept talking. "I was just wondering how that child-Angeal turned into Mr. Dreams-Pride-and-Honor. It doesn't make any sense."

Angeal worked his mouth, looking like a fish out of water, without sound, attempting to maybe find the correct words for an answer or explanation. At last, he couldn't and shrugged.

Genesis just grinned. "No worries, Ang, we still love you. Dreams, honor, and all."

**Lonely Day - System of a Down -2:49 - ASGZC**

Cloud was feeling depressed. More than he was used to even on a very bad day. It was almost a crushing black hole of absolute despair and dejection. But the bottom line was that he was depressed. Simple as that. It had to be the downside to having four wonderful, attentive, and caring lovers. It hit him like a ton of bricks falling from a tall building after he'd already been bowled over by a wrecking ball and flattened by two tons of over-large army tank when they were all gone at once.

It was a decidedly wretched feeling, and he hated it.

All he wanted to do was lay in his bed, but he couldn't even do that without realizing a million little things that only made him feel worse. It was a size even bigger than king-sized that could hold all five of them comfortably and still leave plenty of wiggle room. Without the other four, it felt enormous. And empty.

It was the same no matter where he was in the large apartment that they all shared.

The wrap-around couch that seated all of them so that they could cuddle together while watching TV. The square table surrounded by five chairs where they stayed up late eating cookies or other late-night snacks and talked about anything and everything. The spacious kitchen where Angeal would stand in front of the stove preparing breakfast, lunch, or dinner; Sephiroth would be sitting at the counter going over last-minute paperwork; Gen standing on the other side cutting slices of an apple to snack on, Zack pestering Angeal and trying to sneak a taste from whatever was cooking. And Cloud was always in the middle, feeling warm, and safe, and loved.

The blonde let out a long wistful sigh, plopping down on that too-empty bed. He wanted them back soon.

**I Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry - 3:19 (CissneixTifa)**

The bell above the door rang and Tifa looked up from her usual task of wiping down the bar to see who it could be coming into the bar so soon after it had just opened. To the young brunette's surprise, a pixie-like woman with a sort of orange-colored hair walked in, a small smile on pretty pink lips. Tifa recognized her. She'd been coming for almost four months now at any hour of the day almost every other day, almost always clad in a smart black suit.

"Welcome," Tifa greeted with a pleasant smile on her own lips while the older woman walked over and took her regular seat at a booth in the corner. The young bartender clapped non-existent dust from her hands and smoothed out her apron before walking over to the table with a slightly eager bounce in her step. "What would you like to drink today?"

Something like a mix between a smirk and a smile formed on the customer's face and Tifa wondered what it could mean. She couldn't think too deeply on it, however. "You," Cissnei answered and with a fluid movement that Tifa hadn't even seen, she was standing mere inches from the busty brunette. In another moment, Tifa felt a pair of soft, smooth lips on her own.

"Oh!"

Cissnei pulled back and looked at the other girl with a warm smile. "Well?"

Tifa stood staring for a good minute, hand coming up to brush lightly against her own lips in disbelief. She'd just been kissed. By another woman. "I-I…" Tifa blinked to clear her mind. She'd liked it. "S-sure," She nodded.

Cissnei smiled wider and leaned forward to kiss her again.

**Face Down (Acoustic) - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - 3:06 (GenesisxCloud and a side of Kadaj)**

"Kadaj!" Cloud's voice rang with anger when he found the young silver-haired man looking dejected and small on one of the pews in Aerith's church. He wasn't mad at the remnant. Of course, that wasn't the case. He was actually more than worried about him. Genesis had come to Cloud earlier with concern in his eyes and a report on what he'd happened to see on his way home. Cloud saw Kadaj flinch at his tone and frowned, walking over slowly. Not surprised when the man he'd just been thinking about suddenly landed a few feet away through the hole in the Church roof.

"Kadaj," Genesis also spoke upon spying him, relief most prevalent in his tone. Together the two of them closed the remainder of the space between them and the youngest remnant and took a seat on either side of him. Kadaj seemed to pull further into himself, attempting to make himself even smaller as they approached.

"Kadaj, look at me," Cloud began, voice firm and coaxing without being forceful. Silver strands quivered as Kadaj shook his head, ducking his head to further shroud himself behind it. Cloud only sighed and reached over to put his hand beneath the young man's chin and pull it over firmly but gently so that he could see his face. He frowned and brushed Kadaj' cheek lightly with his kuckles, then turned him to face Genesis.

"Kadaj," Genesis almost gasped but more sighed as he reached over and pressed his fingers lightly to the ugly black bruise that marred almost the entire left half of Kadaj's pretty face. "What happened?" But they already knew what had happened. It was the same thing that always happened. Kadaj frowned and remained silent. Genesis shook his head, leaning forward to place a small peck to the bruised half of the young remnant's face.

Behind him, Cloud met Gen's eyes. That man would pay. This time for sure, they would not let Him get away with it.

**END DAY FIFTEEN**

**AN: **Well, These all turned out kinda long. Probably because I actually found it easy to think of storyline for them. And as long as there's story line I can usually write something decent. I think I might have had to write past a song once or twice, but no more than a few seconds. Just to finish a sentence that was only halfway written when the song ended. It was still hard though.

Repeats? Lonely Day, I Kissed A Girl, and Face Down (though I think last year's was the original not-acoustic version). As far as that goes, I think all of these were better than last year's. I actually slightly depressed myself with Lonely Day simply for the fact that I feel like that a lot. I'm a lonely person D:

Favorite? Don't have one, really. I liked them all about equally. The first one kinda sucked a bit because it was the first one and I hadn't quite gotten into it yet. It was meant to be a part of my Frontline 'verse, sort of. I Kissed a Girl was somewhat like a 'how they met' story from the You and I drabble a few days back. Hip to be Square was the hardest storyline wise but I thought I did well. And Face Down was adorable, in my opinion. I heart CloudxKadaj and GenesisxKadaj but above those I love GenesisxCloudxKadaj threesome. This is more GenesisxCloud with a potential for Kadaj to join them or simply GenxCloud who both have a sort of Little Brother view of Kadaj. Either way, It's adorable. So maybe that one was my favorite. -shrugs- who knows. All I know is that I write very long Author's Notes =3=


	16. I'm so sorry Dx Nine Days Left

**AN:** I am beyond depressed about Connecticut right now… Day Sixteen

**DECEMBER 16, 2012**

**Bounce - Timbaland (ft. , Missy, Justin Timberlake - 4:04 (female harem)**

Yuffie looked from one to the other. They were all bigger than hers. She pouted, that was not fair at all. "I want big boobs, too!" Her wail echoed in the large bathroom. Cissnei, Elena, Aerith, and Tifa all paused what they were doing to look at the young ninja with varying degrees of amusement on their faces.

Elena chuckled. "Good luck there, Yuf," the blonde smirked, going back to lathering shampoo into her short hair.

Cissnei giggled beside the other turk, swiping a washcloth along Elena's back. "What's wrong with yours, Yuffie?"

Yuffie crossed her arms beneath her chest and frowned. "They're not big."

"They're not small, either," Tifa pointed out, looking the youngest of them over more closely. "They're just right. Not too much, not too little." Tifa gasped as suddenly a pair arms wrapped around her and a couple smooth, warm hands clamped down on the brunette's over-sized breasts.

"Tifa's right, Yuffie," Aerith giggled from behind the bartender. "Yours are fine. We can't all have massive boobs like this one." There was a delighted little smirk on the flower girl's lips as she took the opportunity to caress and fondle the large mounds in her hands. Yuffie blushed but stared anyway.

"Well," she said, looking down at her own pair. "I still wish they were bigger."

"Trust us, Yuf," Cissnei smiled over at her. "They're perfect."

Yuffie's blush deepened but she decided that they should be trusted. After all, they knew what they were talking about. She smiled. "I guess so."

**Prayer of the Refugee - Rise Against - 3:17 - ASGZC (implied Mpreg)**

"Papa, where are we going?"

Sephiroth looked down at his five-year-old son. The boy's chin-length silver bangs obscured his face as the wind tossed it about while the rest of his hair managed to keep to their discordant spikes. He was staring up at Sephiroth with a confused and slightly sleepy expression. A different voice came from behind and answered the child's tired question.

"We're going to visit some friends," Cloud smiled down lovingly at his firstborn. Akatsuki turned without letting go of his father's gloved hand to look at his 'mother'. The blonde man was walking along behind the two silver-haired males, a sleeping redhead in his arms. Behind him Zack, Angeal, and Genesis also walked along with the other two children.

"For how long?"

Cloud shifted the one-year-old in his arms more comfortably. He was surprised Ryuu was sleeping through this wind and the harsh sounds of the port city. "Just for a while." The little boy nodded with a yawn.

It had been a long journey, alternating between walking, renting vehicles, and sometimes flying (with wings) so as not to draw too much attention. It was ideal for Cloud to leave ShinRa and while the Firsts had managed to pull a few favors and mask this as either a mission or short vacation, it was unanimously decided that they'd rather be safe than sorry.

**Need You Now - Sparks the Rescue (cover) - 3:33 (GenesisxCloud)**

What was he doing? Cloud wasn't sure what had possessed him, staring down at the glossy 3x5's scattered haphazardly around the living room floor. Why had he even kept these? Even after he'd realized that they'd been hastily stuffed in his bag along with all the rest of his belongings, he'd kept them. Stuffed them in a drawer and tried to forget about them. In every single photo he could see him, that damning smile on his face. He looked happy.

_Genesis…_

What was he doing? Genesis scoffed as it took a moment for him to realize that the bottle of piss-poor tasting liquid in his hand was empty. Why was he torturing himself like this? Thinking about him. He didn't want to think about him. Didn't want to remember him. The one who'd cheated on him. Left him. The one he loved.

_Cloud…_

Absently, almost unconsciously, a black/red gloved hand reached for the phone.

A number dialed.

A pause. A second.

Not even a ring sounded, only the buzzing of a busy signal

The click of a phone being returned to it's stand.

The repeated click of a number being redialed.

_Ring. Ring. Riiiiiiiing._

No longer caring, not looking at the Caller ID, he picked up. "Rhapsodos."

A shaky breath. "G-Gen…"

**Mama - My Chemical Romance - 4:39**

Yazoo flicked a bit of dirt from beneath his nail in a random direction, stretching his hand out before him to inspect each one in a bored and uncaring manner. "Brother," he lolled his neck to the side so that it leaned on his shoulder in a way that allowed him to see Kadaj from the corner of his eye. "What are we going to do?"

Kadaj, for his part, didn't even look up from his own bored examination of the water's edge as he answered the older remnant. "Who cares?" he shrugged. "We can do anything we want."

"Anything?" Loz asked with a widening grin, counting the shiny orbs of materia he had stored in the treasure chest before him.

"Within reason, Loz," Kadaj amended, not wishing to have to do damage control if the eldest of them decided to burn an entire village or topple a few buildings.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo smirked at his older brother. Loz sniffled.

"I'm not crying!" he protested, reverting to a pout and returned to counting his stash.

"Well we should do something," Yazoo asserted. "I'm bored."

Kadaj smirked and stood. "Fine then," he rolled his eyes at the long-haired one. "Mother's no longer in charge and Sephiroth is off with Nii-san only Gaia knows where." He fastened Souba onto his hip. "I say we go visit Aerith!"

Yazoo mirrored Kadaj's smirk and Loz grinned goofily. Both nodded as they stood, turning to follow Kadaj out of the church and toward Seventh Heaven. It was unanimously acknowledged among the silver-haired males.

Aerith always had the best cookies.

**One-Winged Angel - **_**I have no clue who plays this, It's the rock version (y'know with guitar)**_** - 6:07**

"You know, It's very easy to tell when Sephiroth's about to attack or start something major." Zack observed almost casually one night while they all sat around the bonfire that was burning as a sort of celebration for the end of the tournament in the center of the arena.

"What do you mean, Zack?" Cloud had to ask, wondering how it was ever possible to predict when Sephiroth was about to pull something particularly brutal. He'd like to know, if only to see if it were true.

"Yes, Puppy, do tell," Genesis purred, a slight grin on his lips as he sipped from a glass of apple-brandy. He, too, would like to know how this was possible. Sephiroth simply raised an eyebrow at the young First, sure that whatever it was it was utter drivel. Zack only grinned wider and leaned forward on the edge of his seat as if he was about to impart some juicy little bit of wisdom to his fellow warriors.

"You know how Seph always does the big dramatic thing before a fight? A storm or a sudden flashy disappear and reappear kind of thing, or like when he just descends from the sky all 'look at me I'm a sex-god and I'm about to wipe the floor with you'?"

The others around him - or rather, Cloud and Genesis as Seph and Angeal were for the most part attempting to ignore the puppy's oddity and utter ridiculousness - nodded, recalling their various fights with the man in question and realizing the common occurrence of some such dramatic effect or other.

"Well, if you listen very closely while you're practically frozen in terror for those first few seconds before you get over it and get into the correct mindset, all geared up for battle and totally focused on the fight. Hey, have you ever realized that fighting Sephiroth gives you severe tunnel vision? I mean, it's like it's entirely impossible to focus on anyone but Seph when you're facing him. You can't even hear the crowds or the background noise, you're so completely concentrated on _him_."

"Get to the point, Puppy!" Genesis snapped, not in the mood for Zack to go off on a tangent mid-explanation.

"As I was saying," Zack frowned, glaring pointedly but rather half-heartedly at the auburn-haired Commander. "You don't hear anything. But, if you can manage to listen during those first few seconds, you can hear the music."

"Music?" Cloud held a look of slight confusion and disbelief on his face. "What music?"

"Well, it's always the same music," Zack explained. "Like a theme song." Now he was getting the look. The 'there has got to be something wrong with this man' look that his companions tended to show quite a bit around him. All four of the others were looking at him like that.

"A theme song?" Genesis deadpanned.

"Yeah," Zack grinned. "It starts out with this dramatic pounding and horns. And no matter what, it never fails to play when Sephiroth's fighting."

No one knew what there was to say about that.

**END DAY SIXTEEN**

**AN: **Uh, wow, long ending drabble. It was six minutes long and I just wrote, maybe a tiny bit longer than the song. I didn't even know what I was writing so excuse me if it ended up being stupid or crack-ish. When I write without thinking, things like that tend to happen. I blame my brain. In fact, I believe the same excuse can be used for the first song, as well. Though I liked that one :3

Repeats? Mama and Need You Now (only, last year's was the original by Lady Antebellum and not a cover). I liked both of these. Mama I liked a heck of a lot more than last year's. Need You Now was better written than last year's also, but I liked both as far as that one went. It was meant as a somewhat continuation of Day 3 and Day 4's 'What Goes Around…' and 'Hate That I Love You'. Favorite today is - Mama. Why? Because I love the Remnants. Plain and Simple.

Well, another, much more nicely written, teaser to my forever work-in-progress Mpreg. Prayer of the Refugee. I hope you all enjoyed the tiny little peak it provided into my Mpreg 'verse.

And now, the explanation. I apologize over and over for skipping not only one but two days of the countdown. I did write the stories on the day they were supposed to be uploaded. Unfortunately, I got sick. Simple as that. On Thursday I woke up all kinds of out of it, but I waited until a little after twelve in the afternoon before I decided to go to the doctor. While I waited there, I managed to slip out and upload the chapter for that day. But, after that, I went home and slept. Friday, I just stayed in bed for the most part, and stayed home. I'm sorry. Yesterday, my head only hurt a bit, but I still didn't get up 'til around twelve and then I got dragged to the museum (because it was the last day and will be closed and torn down to make way for the new stadium and my mother wanted to go before that happens), then had to do some babysitting, then got dragged to kohl's for some shopping (again on account of my mother) until midnight. So, by then it was too late to upload for the fifteenth. Needless to say, I've uploaded two days worth of drabbles way late, and managed to upload today's drabbles on time. I am very very sorry. I won't promise, but I hope to go the last nine days without doing this again.

Thank you for reading! Please continue to follow, read, and above all enjoy. Review. Much Love~!


	17. Eight Days

**AN: **Back on track :D Here is Day Seventeen

**DECEMBER 17, 2012**

**One Jump Ahead - Disney's Aladdin Soundtrack - 2:21**

Zack ducked behind a pillar and held his breath. Even just the smallest movement or slightest noise could give him away in the large empty room he currently found himself in. His pulse was racing with adrenaline, and he was itching to move. He stood perfectly still, only just allowing himself to breath as he waited.

A few seconds and he was alone. He could tell. But… he couldn't be too careful, those Turks were clever. He stayed hidden for another minute before cautiously ducking out and pushing his speed to quickly clear the room. He found himself at the end of a hall before a curiously open window. Zack smirked. _Thank you, Cloudy~_

He jumped.

"Nice of you to make it on time, Puppy," a familiar sarcastic voice suddenly sounded behind him as he landed with a light thud of standard issue combat boots on pavement. He turned with a grin.

"Hey," he shrugged and tossed the bag he'd been carrying the entire time toward Genesis. "I'm here, ain't I? And I'm not empty-handed." He watched the redhead inspect the loot. "I was just evading a couple Dogs."

Genesis rolled his eyes but smiled. Without another word, both men slipped into the shadows and were gone.

**Little Deuce Coupe - The Beach Boys - 1:40**

Reno whistled in appreciation at the beautiful piece of fine machinery. "She's a beauty, yo," he called ahead to the owner of the vehicle. Cloud looked over his shoulder at the redhead and grinned. Of course she was. He'd designed and built her himself. She rode like a dream - despite her weight and bulk - she was streamlined. She was his baby.

"Well, She may not be an airship, but she's damn fine," the gruff voice of Cid Highwind suddenly added from behind and both men turned to see him just outside the open garage door.

"So, what's 'er name, Cloudy?" Reno turned back to the blonde.

"Fenrir."

**California Dreamin' - The Mamas & The Papas - 2:41 (implied Mpreg)**

The chilly late-autumn wind blew every which way about them, tossing multi-colored leaves in every direction and causing hair to tangle and fall into their faces. It was officially the end of fall as winter arrived and the temperature seemed to plummet exponentially. The children were loving it.

A delighted giggle sounded before a distinct cacophony of crunches and a hooted encouragement. "8.6!" A young redhead shouted with a grin while his black-haired twin helped a little girl climb out of the now diminished leaf pile. Akane beamed at her older brother as he helped to pull bits of dry leaf from her short auburn hair. She giggled again.

"Thank you," she hugged Natsu before scampering off to find more to play with in the large yard nearly swimming in fallen leaves. A movement from the direction of the house caught her short attention and she turned then smiled widely at the figure she saw there. "Papa!" The little girl squealed happily and raced forward, immediately being scooped up into waiting arms.

"Good evening, Little Red," Genesis purred and planted a kiss on his daughters nose. "I see you've been having fun."

"Lots!" Akane specified, spreading her arms wide to indicate exactly how much fun she'd been having.

"I'm glad," Genesis smiled. "But, it is time for dinner so we'd best get inside and cleaned up before your mother throws a fit."

"Yes, sir!" Akane giggled, hugging her father around the neck as they went inside.

**Let Me Love You - Mario - 4:06 (GenesisxCloud with a little Kadaj on the side)**

"It's nothing, Nii-san," Kadaj frowned at the spiky-haired blonde beside him, not really able to turn to look at him while his face was still being examined by Genesis. He didn't know how they'd found out about it. Maybe they'd seen him coming this way, or maybe they'd actually caught the events that passed only a few hours ago on the side of an overly crowded street some ways away. However it was, Kadaj hated when they found out about these things. He always made them worry. "I'm fine," he muttered, but he knew they didn't believe him. He _was_ fine. For the most part. He was _physically _fine.

"Kadaj," he heard Cloud sigh behind him, but the blonde said nothing more. Anything he could say had already been said at some earlier time. They would only be repeating an old argument.

"This has to stop, Kadaj." It was Genesis who spoke, and he looked into the young remnant's mako green eyes with so much emotion that Kadaj wasn't sure how to respond to it. He wasn't used to it. He ducked his face behind silver strands and turned to face forward again. "It isn't good for you and it never has been. You can't keep returning to Him like this!" Genesis was getting worked up.

Kadaj remained silent.

"Why do you keep going back, Kadaj?" Cloud's voice was a quiet murmur in the ambiance of the church. Kadaj shook his head, not wanting to repeat what he'd said a million times before. _He didn't know._

"It stops here," Cloud suddenly stated firmly, an expression of deep conviction on usually cool features. "We're not letting you go back."

He looked up suddenly in shock.

"That's right," Genesis' tone was also decided and firm. "We know you don't like the way things are, and we're not going to let you crawl back again and again only to get the same results every time. This is an intervention."

"But -"

"No 'But's!" Genesis frowned. "You're coming with us to our place, Kadaj. We're going to show you what Love is supposed to look like."

**The Lazy Song - Bruno Mars - 3:15**

Today was a day for doing absolutely nothing. Why? Because he felt like it. Didn't need any reason but that. And if his two bestest friends wanted to do 'absolutely nothing' along with him, well, that was fine by him. The more the merrier, yo!

"Hey, Reno," Zack whined from where he lay sprawled haphazardly on the shag carpet in front of the massive television. "Pass me a beer."

Reno scoffed and raised an eyebrow pointedly at the dark-haired SOLDIER. "I don't think so, man, I ain't leavin' this spot at all today." He smirked as he watched Zack roll onto his back to cast a half-hearted glare in his direction.

"Fine then," the usually hyper man pouted. "Cloudy~"

"Oh, no," Cloud shot from his spot laying practically upside-down on the loveseat. "I'm not moving for anything. Get your own dang drink, Zack."

Zack shot a glare at him, too. "Fine. Let's see what happens when you two want me to do something for you and I don't feel like it!"

Both the redhead and the blonde snorted. "Yeah right, Zack," Reno smirked. "You're too damn nice to do something like that."

Zack actually sat up just so he could cross his arms over his chest while he pouted. "We'll see about that."

"Hey, Zack," Cloud suddenly asked seemingly nonchalantly, "Could you get me some beers from the fridge?"

"Sure thing, Cloudy," Zack chirped and got to his feet. He froze. "Wait…"

Both Cloud and Reno burst into laughter. Point proven.

**END DAY SEVENTEEN**

**AN: **Woo hoo! I liked today, though it was hard I managed to not hit any snags. It wasn't too difficult like the last couple days have been. Hopefully, though, I still wrote well.

Repeats? California Dreamin', Let Me Love You, and The Lazy Song. All of which turned out better than their 2011 counterparts. Let Me Love You was an attempt at a continuation of the other day's 'Face Down'. I think I did ok. The Lazy Song made me laugh. I am glad with what became of it. And California Dreamin' - yet another little teaser snippet for my ever in-progress Mpreg. I think you might end up seeing quite a few of those in the remaining days. Why? Because I'm steadily working at it at the moment so my mind is always thinking about it. That ends up showing in these things. Favorite? California Dreamin' because even I didn't know it was gonna end up being that cute when I wrote it. I love how it turned out. One Jump Ahead was meant to be a little peek into another something I'm working on. It's the extension I'd been planning on when I wrote 'Wanted Dead or Alive' in 2011's calendar. Look forward to that!

Well, that's that! Please continue reading, following, and enjoying! We're getting closer to the end! Review~!


	18. In 7 Days

**AN: **Day Eighteen

**DECEMBER 18, 2012**

**Pictures of You - The Last Goodnight - 3:10 - ASGZC**

"You're never gonna tell me how they got you to pose for that, are you?" Cloud pouted as he flicked a small photo across the table to Sephiroth. It was a Polaroid version of the picture that would eventually become the thorn in Sephiroth's side. The General absolutely despised seeing the recruitment poster -the one with him posed in front of that fake sunset and a supposedly conquered Wutai- stuck up on any and every flat surface in every city.

…Alright, so maybe it wasn't on _every _available surface, but it _was _plastered in almost every city in someplace. Sephiroth hated it.

"No, I'm not." And he never would.

"Well," Genesis drawled from beside the blonde, absently flipping through a random stack of photos. They were currently filling photo albums with the tons of pictures they had laying around courtesy of Angeal (for the most part), Zack, and (occasionally) Cloud. "Seph might not tell you…" Cloud perked up at that while Gen let the moment hang. Sephiroth shot him a look. Genesis ignored it. "…But _I _could," the auburn-haired man grinned. Cloud leaned forward in his seat ready to finally hear this well-kept secret. Gen opened his mouth to continue but was stopped by a sudden swat to the back of his head, nearly causing him to bite his tongue.

"You don't even know," Angeal chastised, setting a plate of freshly baked cookies down in the middle of the coffee table. Zack followed with a pitcher of warm milk and another smaller plate of cookies.

Cloud absolutely deflated. Now he'd _never_ know.

**Replay - IYAZ - 3:03 (KadajxYuffie)**

Kadaj growled at the empty air while attempting to glare the wall into dust. He could not get that annoying woman out of his mind and it was driving him up the wall. It was irrational. There was nothing at all about her that should be holding his attention like this. She was a loud-mouthed, irritating, nosy little nuisance. Another growl left his throat.

"I'm going for a ride," he muttered suddenly, grabbing up Souba and stalking from the cave in an irritated huff. Yazoo and Loz simply ignored him, though he thought he saw Yazoo smirk out of the corner of his eye.

Quickly mounting his bike, the youngest remnant sped from the Forgotten City and out of the Forest of the Ancients on route to nowhere in particular so long as he managed to somehow distract himself from his own infuriating thoughts. But he had no such luck as thoughts of short bobbed black-hair and plum-colored eyes continued to assault him. What was so great about the ninja woman that he could not leave the thought of her alone.

He stopped suddenly and was about to dismount when a sound behind him gave him pause. He did not want to turn. He just knew that if he did he would see the one thing he really didn't want to see right this moment. He could feel it. He turned.

"Yuffie," the silver-haired remnant deadpanned. He hadn't sorted through his mind and his unfamiliar feelings enough for this quite yet. He absently braced himself for the tackle he knew was coming in 3... 2... 1

"Kadaj!"

**Over and Over - Three Days Grace - 3:11 (SephirothxCloud)**

He was breaking.

Every time, without fail, another piece of his heart - his soul - died that much more fully. Before long there'd be nothing left. Or perhaps, he was already an empty shell of his past self, and all that remained was for the rest of him to follow suit. He was slowly dying inside.

With every fight, every clash of swords, every injury, every defeat. Another part of him lost it's will to function.

Forced again and again to kill the man he loved.

_Sephiroth_

He wished it would stop. Wished that all of these emotions could cease to exist. Wished that he never loved that man.

Wished that that man hadn't loved him back.

But regardless of what his tattered soul screamed, his equally ravaged heart kept wanting. Needing. Continuing to love that man. Despite his flame-torn hometown, Despite the death of a dear friend, Despite Meteor, Despite Hojo. Despite Everything. No matter how hard he tried not to. Over and Over. Always.

Cloud loved Sephiroth with every ounce of his being.

**Mission Impossible Theme (mix) - I have no idea who mixed this - 3:26**

"Why are we doing this again?" Reno whispered a tad loudly to his partner-in-crime standing not two feet away. Zack whirled and shushed him with a sound even louder than the redhead's initial whisper.

"We're attempting a rescue!" Zack whispered back. Reno raised both eyebrows. If they were trying to be sneaky about it then they were doing it all wrong. Zack's sneak skills sucked. Reno shook his head.

"Whatever, yo," He shrugged, managing to keep his voice nearly silent this time. Zack had already turned back to look around the corner and a couple minutes passed as they continued on their way before the silence was broken once more. "Who are we trying to save here, anyway?"

Zack didn't answer immediately, having just spotted their destination only just down the hall. He did a little victory dance. Reno bit back a laugh. It was a miracle they hadn't been caught yet. Or maybe it was just dumb luck. Zack turned to Reno with a broad grin, "We're breaking the Chocobo out of detention!" Zack somehow remembered to keep his volume to a minimum but you could practically see the excitement rolling off of him. Reno realized a little too late that an excited Puppy was a not-so-stealthy more-like-a-wrecking-ball Puppy.

The redhead reached out to grab Zack and stop him, but it was already too late. Zack had gone rushing toward the door to the room they'd been aiming toward. Reno heard the thud of the door hitting the wall loud and clear as he caught up to his hyper friend. "Cloudy! We've come to set you free!"

It came as no surprise when both Zack and Reno found themselves stuck in that room for the remainder of the day and all of the next one. How were they supposed to know Sephiroth was in charge of detention this week?

**Oh My God - Kaiser Chiefs - 3:43**

It was an odd feeling. Cloud had never thought that he would ever feel this way about that small nowhere town before. But he did. He sat there, on the pews of the run down church in Sector 5 that he'd stumbled upon not a week ago, letting himself wallow in this feeling if only for this moment. He missed Nibelheim.

Which was a notion in and of itself absolutely ridiculous. There was nothing about the little mountain town that was worth missing. The only good thing about that place had been his mother. She was dead now. So there was nothing. Why would he miss it? All he'd ever experienced there had been loneliness and pain, both emotionally and physically.

Maybe it was the past he missed. Not so much the actual physical town but the youth he'd never really had the time to have and cherish there. He knew the thought had sprouted from his conversation with Zack. They'd been talking about hometowns. Their childhoods, their ups and downs, their parents. In retrospect, it probably hadn't been a very good idea to compare his own upbringing with the happy-go-lucky Zack's. It was just slightly depressing.

Cloud heaved one final sigh before shaking his head clear of the thoughts and standing up. He patted the dust from his pants, took a deep breath, and was fine. Nibelheim was a shitty place full of shitty people.

**END DAY EIGHTEEN**

**AN: **sigh, sucky last song is sucky. Blah. Or, it could have been a little better, at least. Replay kinda sucked, too.

Repeats! Over and Over - I recycled an old theme but I wrote it much better :3 I approve. Replay - like I said, I didn't much like how that turned out. AND Pictures of You - which I absolutely loved. In fact, I had more, but the song ended, so I reverted to a quick ending. Liked it much better than last year's. So, that would make Pictures of You my Favorite of the Day, as well. Mission Impossible was a close second xD

So! Short-ish author's note today. Please keep reading/following/enjoying and don't forget to review/pm/comment and tell me what you think! Much Love~!


	19. 6

**AN: **Day Nineteen

**DECEMBER 19, 2012**

**Ghostbusters - Ray Parker Jr. - 4:06**

"Zack!" Cloud called as he dodged an invisible blow. He was managing to keep this one occupied while he bought time for either Zack or Reno to come around with the equipment.

"Hold your chocobos, Cloudy!" Zack called back, attempting to set up his vacuum-type machine thingy correctly while fending off his own baddie. Reno was in a different part of the area, hopefully having better luck than they were. Suddenly there was a whirring sound and Zack whooped, pointing the vacuum-like thing mere inches from his face. A milky mist filled the container on his back. "One down!" Zack grinned.

"Two, yo!" Reno was all of a sudden sauntering into the room, his own see-through box-ish backpack filled with something misty and milky-colored.

"That's great, guys," Cloud shot them a scowl, his voice just a tad sarcastic as he sidestepped, dodged, and parried an invisible foe. "A little help would be appreciated over here."

Both Zack and Reno chuckled before calmly walking over to where Cloud was actually fighting two separate entities. Reaching forward with their vacuum-things at the same moment, the clear backpack-like containers on their backs swirled with the added 'mist'. Cloud stopped moving and panted a bit while Zack and the redhead hi-fived, smirking grins plastered across their faces.

"Another one bites the dust," Zack grinned.

"Another job well done for the Ghostbusters!" Reno cheered, fist pumping the air for added effect. Cloud shook his head. What a ridiculous name.

"I still can't believe that's what everyone actually calls us," Cloud rolled his eyes and patted the dust from his pants and long shirt sleeves. He always wondered why they masses couldn't think of a better name for the three of them. Like 'the excorcists' or 'the exterminators' or even 'Ghost Patrol' which was only slightly better than their current nickname. "I mean why 'Ghostbusters?'" Did they resemble that nonsensical trio so much?

"Aw, don't worry about it, Cloudy," Reno drawled. "It's fun. And you know it doesn't really bother you."

"Who you gonna call?" Zack grinned at the blonde. Cloud sighed but grinned back.

"Ghostbusters!"

**Everything You Want - Vertical Horizons - 4:17 (AngealxGenesis)**

He wasn't sure what it was. Every time he tried to convince himself that Angeal was the best choice for him, something would cause him to reject that notion. It was ridiculous.

Angeal was calm, cool, collected. He knew what he was doing and where he was going. Knew what he wanted and how to best go about obtaining it in a way that was efficient and went well for everyone involved. Level-headed and goal oriented. Angeal was kind but firm, strong but gentle, strict but nurturing. Patient. He was Dreams, Pride, and Honor.

He was Angeal.

Everything Genesis wasn't but sometimes wished he could be.

But, no matter how many times he attempted to persuade himself to pick Angeal, it was simply impossible. Like there was some major part of himself that would not allow him to accept Angeal as anything more than the best friend and brother there ever was. Nothing more.

It was infuriating. Illogical. Unfair.

Genesis lobbed a Fire3 spell at the virtual horde of cactuar dancing around ahead of him, glaring daggers at the little green monsters.

"Gen?" Angeal's voice suddenly came through the speakers in the VR helmet he was wearing. He froze before watching as the virtual reality dissolved around him and he was met with the visage of a concerned Angeal before him. "Are you alright, Genesis? What's wrong?"

Genesis scoffed and tossed his head to the side. "There's nothing wrong, Angeal, what makes you think there is?" He watched the other man shrug.

"You seemed off, as if you were in a bad mood or upset over something," Angeal replied, crossing his arms over his chest. How did this man know him so well?

Stupid question.

"Don't worry, 'Geal," Genesis smiled reassuringly at his greatest friend and brother. "I'm fine."

**Flashin' Lights - Kanye West - 3:58 - ASGZC**

"S-Sephiroth!" Cloud slightly panicked as the bright lights flashed from every direction, not allowing him to find anywhere to face without being blinded. The mako enhancements were causing the steady flow of lights to hurt and he'd taken to simply keeping his eyes shut entirely for the remainder of the torture. Cloud nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a leather-gloved hand suddenly on the back of his neck before he relaxed, realizing it was only Sephiroth.

The General tried to keep his youngest lover from walking into the crowd or another person while the young blonde had his eyes shut. Sephiroth himself was currently sporting some shades, prepared for the nuisance that was the paparazzi and fangirl population. He would have to hope that either Angeal or Zack had an extra pair for Cloud when they arrived. Genesis had already arrived ahead of them and most likely did not have another pair.

"Relax, Cloud," Sephiroth leaned forward to murmur into the blonde's right ear, inadvertently setting off another wave of camera flashes. He frowned and shot a glare toward the crowds from behind his sunglasses. "We'll be inside shortly. It will be more tolerable then." Hopefully.

"Yo!" Zack's voice suddenly came from a little behind them and they both paused, Sephiroth turning to look at the ever hyper First. Cloud only turned without opening his eyes. He was going to go blind, being around all these famous figures all the time. Damn famous boyfriends. He didn't realize that he had quite a few of his own fans going crazy within the crowd as well.

"Zackary," Sephiroth acknowledged. Zack just grinned and pulled out a classy pair of shades from his pocket, flicking them toward Seph who caught them reflexively.

"Thought you might need those," Zack gestured toward Cloud. Sephiroth nodded and quickly reached over to place the glasses before Cloud's eyes.

"Thank you," Cloud actually breathed a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes. At least now he could see where he was going.

**Take Me Back - Story of the Year - 4:07**

Cloud awoke to the pounding of a roaring headache and he groaned, not sure he wanted to know where he was or what had happened when it felt like a herd of chocobos had just stampeded through his brain. Cloud sat up gingerly, still not opening his eyes, and got his feet out from under him. He winced. It felt like his legs might be bruised up, as well as his arms. He stretched his arms out as he opened his blue eyes and looked around. They were sore but it seemed like that was the extent of it. He was sure he could stand and walk fine, as well.

If what he was seeing was accurate, it would seem he was currently at the bottom of a ravine. From the looks of it, he had fallen from above off of a bridge or something equally unstable. A shuffle and a groan from off to one side cause him to whirl around to face the apparent threat, but he froze when his eyes fell upon a young girl who was struggling to get up on her own. Cloud rushed over, ready to help, but paused when he got a closer look at the girl.

"Tifa," he asked aloud before he could catch himself. The girl looked over at him. That _was _Tifa. A much younger version, but Tifa nonetheless.

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice sounded so much younger than when he had last heard it. He froze. For one second he thought that Tifa might remember him and the past/future, but he quickly shook the thought away. There was no way she would remember. Only those with close enough ties to the Lifestream would be able to. And only if they'd chosen to upon being presented with Aerith's terms. Cloud knelt down beside the former/would-be martial artist, helping her sit up more easily. "What happened?" She asked.

"We fell," Cloud stated bluntly. Tifa actually stared.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

**Easier to Run - Linkin Park - 3:24**

Cloud ran. Jumped onto Fenrir and simply sped off. No real destination, no set direction, anywhere would suffice. Just so long as he wasn't anywhere near _here._ So Cloud ran.

Plain and simple, it was just one of those nights.

_Heat, flames, Mother, burning, fire, Sehiroth, blaze, smoke, ash, Death_

Cloud could barely focus on the road before him as he continued to speed recklessly across dirt and pavement, continent. He wasn't sure which direction he'd taken. Didn't matter. He hadn't met beach yet so it wasn't too important. He passed a familiar cliff.

Zack…

_Haze, green, Mako, pain, fear, Hojo, running, useless, Monster, Friend, loss, Death_

Cloud grit his teeth. He was trying to run from the memories. Bury the pain or leave it all behind. Blank his mind until all that was left was nothing at all. Instead, they only grew worse.

_Glowing, white, dark, light, Holy, sacrifice, Jenova, sadness, Meteor, grief, hope, life, pain, Death_

Fenrir swerved dangerously beneath him. Cloud flailed to right her, trying to keep her going straight and upright after another sudden lapse in control. Momentum pulled him sideways. Gravity pulled him down.

The massive motorcycle toppled to its side, angling at an odd tilt. It jumped, rolling a half a dozen times and bouncing another before finally skidding to a stop. Cloud had clung to her the entire time.

_Dirt, debris, bruises, scrapes, Death_

But there was no Death. Not for him. Never for him.

He was a WEAPON.

Never moving forward. Always looking back.

Running.

**END DAY NINETEEN**

**AN: **Gaia, can you all believe it? There are only six days remaining. I haven't even finished my shopping Dx

Let's see. Repeats for today were: Ghostbusters - this year's was a better written extension of last year's :3, Everything You Want, Flashin' Lights - Way better than last year's but still kinda 'meh'…, and Take Me Back - a continuation of the year before! I liked it, even though it did seem a little slow since I kinda wrote it to come directly after the one from last year. So basically all of them except for the last one were repeats =.=

Favorite of the Day! Uh… I don't think I had one. I liked all of 'em pretty equally. You all will just have to pick a favorite for me! XP

As always, Thank You all So Much for Reviewing~ Please continue to read, follow and enjoy! And review. Much Love~!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Sigh. I'm sorry. Day Twenty

**DECEMBER 20, 2012**

**The Bad Touch - The Bloodhound Gang - 4:20 (GenesisxCloud)**

Cloud giggled as he dashed across the hallway, his pursuer hot on his tail. He vaulted over the white leather couch and barely managed to keep from landing on the glass-top coffee table. _That _would've been a disaster. Gen would probably kill him. Or he'd be scolded by Angeal, but he could take comfort in the fact that Angeal would scold Genesis, too.

A hand reached over and grabbed the back of his t-shirt collar, jerking him back. "Ack!" Cloud was caught. Unless… with one swift movement he was out of his shirt and running through the living room toward the kitchen. His shirt left dangling in his predator's outstretched hand. Now clad only in his navy blue boxers, he ducked between the fridge and the counter and huddled there.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" the one chasing him sang. You could just hear the sadistic grin on the man's lips.

Footsteps echoed in the sudden forced silence, growing nearer and nearer to where he hid. Cloud made a decision. With a deep breath he sprang from his hiding place and sprinted through the dining room, not stopping to look back and see where his follower might be. He practically flew back through the hall in the opposite direction and into the bedroom.

Before he could pause long enough to decide whether to hide in the closet or lock himself in the bathroom, a strong pair of arms wrapped around his chest, locking him there. "Caught you," a familiar voice purred into his ear before his earlobe was caught between teeth and lips. He squirmed. In retrospect, it probably hadn't been a good idea to run into the bedroom at all.

"G-gen," Cloud breathed, only half-heartedly struggling as the crimson clad commander began walking them towards the king-size bed. He was unceremoniously dropped onto deep red satin sheets. That sadistic grin was still on the auburn-haired man's face.

"You lose, Cloud," Genesis purred, slowly divesting himself of his clothing. All the while keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Cloud.

Cloud shivered with anticipation.

**Our House - Madness - 3:18 - ASGZC**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Zack nudged Angeal with a wide grin, beaming up at the house before them. It was large. Three floors, a wrap-around deck that was screened, lush green grass in a decent-sized front yard, and -though Angeal hadn't had a chance to see it yet- a wide open backyard with plenty of room to run around in. "You like?"

Angeal let out a breath and smiled wide. He loved it. "It's amazing, Pup," He stated and walked forward up the paved walkway through the front yard, up the steps and through the screen door. He paused to take in the welcome mat, no doubt placed there by Genesis. It was a dark red with gold trim and in cursive gold letters it read _'There is no Hate only Joy…'. _Angeal gave a mental shrug, supposing that that fit well enough for a welcome mat. He pushed the front door open, not having to use the key since the others were already inside, and was immediately greeted with the smell of cooking burgers and two excited nibel wolves. They jumped up, only reaching up to about his stomach being still little more than puppies, and he scratched both behind the ears before shooing them off. They preceded him into the kitchen.

"Welcome home," Cloud called with a smile from where he was peeling potatoes and Sephiroth was cutting them into wedges while Genesis flipped burgers on the skillet.

"Our house," he breathed, still taking it in that they had a house in Kalm, the five of them.

"In the middle of the street," Zack couldn't help but quip with a smirk and Angeal groaned. Trust Zack to ruin the moment with such a lame joke. Even if the house _was _technically the middle one on the street.

**Forever and For Always - Shania Twain - 4:46 (SephirothxCloud)**

Cloud rolled over with a groan and buried his face more firmly into the pillow. The rather hard pillow. The blonde frowned and cracked one eye open. He was met by a sculpted pale chest. His frown deepened, eyebrows furrowed in his confusion, until a melodious chuckle met his ears causing his 'pillow' to rise and fall in tandem with the sound.

"Good Morning, Cloud," a familiar baritone rumbled against his ear. Cloud slowly lifted his eyes to be met with fond mako green. Finally, his mind caught up with him and he smiled. "Finally awake?" Cloud nodded.

"Morning, Seph." Cloud settled himself more flatly on Sephiroth's torso, only to be pulled up into a swift kiss. Cloud laughed as they pulled away. "Ugh," he made a mock grimace, "morning breath." Sephiroth chuckled.

"I don't get morning breath," he smirked, knowing Cloud couldn't boast the same, but he didn't mind. He ducked forward for another quick kiss. It was Cloud's turn to breath a laugh. Sephiroth sat up, pulling Cloud with him. The doorbell rang. "Get that please, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, placing a peck to the blonde's forehead.

Cloud only rolled his eyes but stood, quickly pulling on a pair of pants over his boxers, a white t-shirt (obviously Sephiroth's) already on. He padded out the door and down the hall. He opened the door and gasped at what he saw. There before him was a large vase full of assorted floweres. Bright yellows, deep blues, light blues, pale yellows, and whites, dotted with various greens of leaves.

Sephiroth smirked when he heard Cloud's gasp and a moment later the door shut. The silver-haired man was entirely prepared when an excited young blonde suddenly launched through the door and into his arms. He laughed.

"Thank you!" Cloud cried, a wide surprised and happy grin spread across his face.

"You're welcome," Sephiroth smiled, once again capturing those lips in a kiss. "Did you like them?"

"I love them!"

"I'm glad," Sephiroth squeezed the boy in a hug and stood. Cloud dropped to the floor before him.

"I love you," Cloud grinned up at him.

"As _I_ love _you_."

**Good Life - Jesse McCartney - 3:20**

A grin spread itself across Reno's face as he dropped himself into the couch chair and sagged, fully intending to relax and not care about anything at all for the remainder of the day, a nice cold beer clutched in his hand. No worries. The door burst open, thudding against the wall behind it, causing Reno to jump. He glowered at the door and the person standing there.

"Hey, Reno!" Zack stepped into the somewhat small-ish apartment. It wasn't that Reno didn't have enough money to get someplace way bigger. The redhead just didn't like having so much space that he had no clue what to do with it. This place was fine.

"Zack!" Reno groaned. "What're you doin' here, yo? Why ya gotta bother me on my day off?"

"Aw," Zack pouted. "Don't be like that, man. It's my day off, too."

"Tch, fine then, yo." Reno didn't feel like arguing with the virtual-five-year-old. He'd never win. The puppy was stubborn. Zack just grinned and sauntered over to the Turk's fridge before plopping himself into the beanbag on the other side of the loveseat opposite the redhead.

"So," Zack drawled, "What were you doin' before I came in?" Reno shrugged.

"This."

"This?"

"Yeah, yo," Reno smirked. "Just this."

Zack nodded once and settled in. Not even an entire minute passed before, "This is boring, Reno! Let's do something!" Reno sighed before standing up and whirling on the hyperactive SOLDIER.

"Shut up! I'm doin' what _I _wanna do! If you're bored, go do somethin' else!"

Zack shrunk back with a pout and crossed his arms. He stayed quiet.

Reno smirked. _Now_ he could relax. So long as the puppy stayed quiet.

**Stronger - Trust Company - 2:50**

Sephiroth smirked as he felt his puppet's pathetic struggles. The blonde could never hope to break free of him. He was destined to forever follow his every whim. His sole purpose was to carry out Sephiroth's will, tied to him as he was through Mother's cells. Always. It was pointless to try and escape him.

Yet, the little puppet never ceased trying.

Sephiroth growled. Perhaps he should teach this one a lesson. Force him to kill that Cetra he treasured so much with his own sword. A sadistic grin pulled at his lips. Yes, that would be perfect. Two birds with one stone.

Wait. What was this?

Sephiroth growled, the sound reverberating within him.

Cloud had freed himself.

**END DAY TWENTY**

**AN: **I didn't much like that second-to-last one.

Repeats: The Bad Touch - I liked this year's way better. Though, It's odd that they were both somewhat Gen-related. I think I just automatically think 'Genesis' when I hear this song :P I love that song. It's got good memories behind it. Our House - I liked both this and last year's. Though I think this one could have been better. Forever and For Always - definitely liked this year's better. I realized I'm prone to writing fluff and so much sweetness it'll completely rot your eyes out when it comes to love songs. What is up with that? O.o I'm not a romantic person.

Favorite of the Day: Uh… either 'Forever…' or 'Bad Touch'. I enjoyed writing those ones. The other ones just seemed kinda 'meh' to me.

Anyway! Please continue to follow and read! And keep enjoying. Review :3 ONLY FIVE DAYS LEFT! Much Love~!


	21. 4 Days

**AN: **Now, Today **- **Day Twenty-One

**DECEMBER 21, 2012**

**Last Friday Night (TGIF) - Katy Perry - 3:50**

His head throbbed. What had happened? He cracked one eye open and winced, the light shooting needles through his eyes and past his brain. "Ow…" Sephiroth groaned rather deadpan and draped his arm over his eyes. An answering groan to his right alerted him to another presence.

"Seph?" Gen's voice was scratchy. Sephiroth muttered a vague one word answer, not moving. Images flashed through his mind of last night. "What happened?" The redhead rolled over with another groan, only to be met with a slight yelp and a whimper. Sephiroth managed to keep his eyes open this time and looked over, spotting the young blonde sandwiched between him and Genesis. His only answer was another whimper. Sephiroth met Genesis' squinted blue eyes and answered his earlier question with one simple word.

"Alcohol."

Genesis sighed. Of course. What had he expected? Only, he didn't remember much of anything at the moment. He repeated his question. "What happened?" Sephiroth gave a sigh of his own, but recounted. Curse his brain's inability to black out completely in the face of insane amounts of liquor. Even then, he didn't remember all of it. Fortunately, a stumbling puppy staggered into the room, obviously hungover as well.

"What is it, Zack?" Sephiroth forced himself to sit up. Zack just passed over a laptop. Sephiroth took it. Genesis and Cloud had gotten themselves up as well and all of them looked down at the computer screen. Various pictures met them.

"I don't remember doing that," Genesis mused when he saw a picture of himself dancing naked in the bed of an unfamiliar truck.

"I do," Cloud groaned, seeing himself swinging from the chandelier in one of the empty ShinRa ballrooms, also naked. "How did I even get up there?" he muttered. For that matter, how had they even snuck in there?

"Who took these anyway?" Genesis wondered. Zack gave a nervous laugh and turned his head away, trying to seem less conspicuous. Something caught his eye.

"Uh, Seph? Why is there purple glitter in your hair?"

Sephiroth did _not_ want to know.

**Hakuna Matata - Disney's Lion King Soundtrack - 2:34**

"Hakuna Matata."

"Hakuna Ma- huh?" Cloud looked at Zack like he was off his rocker. Which he might well be, if he thought long and hard about it.

"Hakuna Matata."

"It means 'No Worries', yo!" Reno grinned at the confused blonde. Cloud gave him the same look he'd given Zack.

"Ok…" He looked around, trying to find some way to get away from these two before he was infected with whatever it was that made them as odd as they were.

"No worries, Spike," Zack was suddenly right beside him, one arm draped over his shoulders. "It's our motto."

"What's a motto?" Cloud found himself asking despite himself.

"Nothing! What's a motto with you," Reno laughed. Zack laughed, too. Cloud hoped someone would save him from these two soon.

**I'm So Excited - The Pointer Sisters - 3:49 (SephirothxCloud; implied Mpreg)**

"Weeeeee!" Loz bounced happily in his seat as they descended a slightly steep hill, the truck moving fast enough that it caused that weightless feeling to ball in the pit of their stomachs for a few seconds. On the other side of the backseat Yazoo grinned, also enjoying the impromptu 'rollercoaster' ride. Kadaj giggled in his booster seat between them.

Sephiroth chuckled, eyeing his boys in the rearview mirror. They were headed to the amusement park and it was obvious they were excited. They could hardly stay sitting in their seats. Cloud had to keep turning around to make sure they were sitting down.

"Are we there yet?" The five-year-old in the middle asked them. Cloud turned with a smile.

"Nope," He smirked. He enjoyed seeing their pouty faces. It always reminded him of when Sephiroth would pout, which was rare, but equally as cute when he did it. As predicted, all three silver-haired children pouted. Kadaj went so far as to cross his arms.

The minutes passed.

"How about now?" Loz asked this time. "Are we there yet, now?"

"No." Sephiroth deadpanned. Cloud snickered beside him, knowing the man only had so much patience and enjoying every moment of this.

"Are we there now?" Yazoo chirped another few minutes later. Cloud could tell by the smirk on his face that he had caught onto Cloud's game. Cloud smiled at the boy over the shoulder of his seat. Sephiroth growled.

"We'll get there when we get there!"

Laughter filled the truck's interior.

**Dance Floor Anthem - Good Charlotte - 3:50**

"Happy Valentine's Day, yo," Reno toasted, holding his glass to the air. The others followed suit. It was the annual 'who-gives-a-shit-about-valentine's-day' party. Well, annual meaning 'just suddenly decided to get together today of all days because our boyfriends suck but this might turn into something annual'. "So," Reno looked across the table at the others sitting there. "What did your boyfriends do, yo?" He paused then turned to his right. "Or did you's wanna go first?"

Aerith shrugged. "Tifa's working." She tilted her head over to where they could all see the bartender/waitress serving drinks behind the counter. The other four gave her looks of understanding. Their significant others had done that on many occasions.

"At least Tifa's in the same room," Elena muttered, taking a sip of her drink. "Cissnei's on a mission in Corel." Elena scowled. "She doesn't even bother to call." Another round of sympathetic nods and gestures.

"Seph does that all the time," Cloud muttered. "But today he's 'too busy'. Genesis, too. Paperwork, a quick mission, _meetings_," he put emphasis on the last word. Both Reno and Zack groaned at that.

"Meetings," Reno uttered the word like it was a curse. "Tseng and Rufus have got meetings, too. Then they have to be off to some shindig of ShinRa's and a joint mission with SOLDIER in Junon."

"Yeah, that's Angeal's mission. Some terrorists or something ShinRa wants him to check out with the Turks in Junon," Zack frowned. "Man, Valentine's Day sucks."

Another round of cheers acknowledged those words.

**Cancion del Mariachi - Antonio Banderas; Los Lobos - 2:06**

Rude walked into the bar like he owned the place. Slick, smooth, calm, collected. He sat himself at the bar with a nod to the woman bartending. It wasn't even a minute before he had a drink in his hands. Tequila. He smirked and slammed it back. He poured himself another glass.

"So," Tifa, the woman behind the bar, leaned forward just slightly, absently drying a glass. "What're you here for?"

Rude tilted his head back a millimeter, eyeing the woman from behind his ever-present shades. "Deepground."

The bar was suddenly dead silent.

Rude raised an eyebrow. Tifa did the same. "What do you want with them?" Rude fiddled the shot glass between his fingers, saying nothing. Tifa scoffed but nodded over to a table in the far corner of the bar where a shadowed crimson clad figure sat. "You want information? You ask him."

**END DAY TWENTY-ONE**

**AN: **Well. As it turns out, I had no internet yesterday. But I promise (and I really can promise this time) that that was the last time I will skip a day uploading. Now!

Repeats: Last Friday Night - in which I recycled an old theme but wrote it out a bit better. I liked it x3 AND I'm So Excited - another recycled theme. But with the remnants as children! I love them. I love them as Seph and Cloud's kids. Though I also thought they'd fit more as Seph and Gen's kids. But whatever. I love it either way.

Favorite Today: Uh, well, I'm not sure. I think I liked writing the last one most~ I enjoy watching the movie reel in my head.

Short author's note. As always, please keep reading and following and enjoying this! Review/PM/comment~ Much Love to you all!


	22. 3

**AN: **Day Twenty-Two

**DECEMBER 22, 2012**

**Mickey - Toni Basil - 4:14**

The door swung open with a thud.

"Oh, Sephy, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind~"

Sephiroth groaned. He refused to look up, fixing his eyes firmly on the papers before him. His signature slashed across the page. Next on.

"Hey, Sephy! Hey, Sephy!" Zack danced into the room.

Sephiroth ignored him. Another paper joined the hundreds in the out box.

"Oh, Sephy, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind~" Zack plopped himself down in the not too comfortable chair in front of Sephiroth's desk.

The General massaged his head with one hand.

"Hey, Sephy! Hey, Sephy!" Zack's boots met the edge of the desk.

"What do you want, Zackary?" Sephiroth caved after the line of mangled lyrics was repeated a fourth time. Zack said nothing, only continued to sing. Seph growled. Zack grinned.

"Well," the annoying First drawled. "I was wondering if you could do me a _little_ favor." The General narrowed his gaze but said nothing. "Please?"

"What?" Sephiroth bit out. Anything to get back to his work and have the Puppy out of his hair.

"Uh, two things," He held up two fingers. Sephiroth remained silent. "Permission to be put on the mission to Costa Del Sol, and permission to have the rest of the day off?" Sephiroth smiled. Zack wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Of course, Lieutenant," Sephiroth nodded. "You may." Zack nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement and gratitude.

"No way! Really, Seph?"

Sephiroth chuckled. Then his face went back to its usual blank. "No."

Zack positively deflated. He frowned. "That was cruel, Seph."

The silver-haired man smirked. "I try. And, because you seem to enjoy spending time in my office, I have something you can do." He dropped a tall stack of papers directly in front of his SiC. "Do this."

Zack groaned. Sephiroth was pure _evil_.

**As Long As You Love Me - Backstreet Boys - 3:32 (GenesisxCloud)**

Cloud curled into the side of the man who sat next to him, simply taking in the moment. It had been a long time. Too long, since he had had the chance to just cuddle with this man. He smiled, feeling gloved fingers running gently through his spikes.

"I missed this," Genesis muttered, soaking up the warmth of the man beside him. It was a rare off day for them and they didn't have anything too pressing to carry out in their plans for Gaia at this particular time so they were taking advantage of this time to just curl up on the couch and watch something appropriately cliché and gooey.

"Mmm," Cloud nodded in agreement. "Did you pick this movie, Gen? It's absolutely ridiculous."

Genesis scoffed. "So what if it is?" He looked down at his currently Third Class lover. "What are you going to do about it?"

Cloud got a smirk on his face and moved away just enough to get his hands between them. "This," he declared and tickled the man's side. Genesis didn't stand a chance, he flopped over with a laugh and attempted to crawl away from the blonde. Unsuccessfully, of course. "Plead 'Mercy'."

"Never," Genesis managed past a laugh. Cloud only tickled harder.

"Say 'Mercy'."

"No."

"Say it."

"No!"

Cloud grinned and slip up the man's body to put his lips to Gen's ear. Still tickling he whispered, "Say it. Please?"

"Th-that's cheating, Cloud!" Genesis panted, trying to take a breath past the now silent laughter wracking his body. "M-mercy!" And the tickling stopped. He sagged to the floor.

Cloud laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

Genesis caught his breath and smiled. "I love you, too."

**Ridin' Dirty - Chamillionare - 5:07**

Sephiroth gave a sadistic smirk to the men at the other end of the long hall. He knew them as they knew him. Tseng and Vincent. Heads of the police's Turk division. Somehow, those two were the usual ones to find him first. "Hello," he drawled, not moving even an inch as he watched them slowly moving forward, trying to reach him while he was apparently 'distracted'. Fools.

"Sephiroth," Tseng nodded to him.

"Tseng," Sephiroth returned the nod. "A pleasure to see you." He chuckled when he caught the wutaian Turk roll his eyes.

"Wish I could say the same."

"A pity, that," Sephiroth mock frowned.

"Enough small talk, Sephiroth," Vincent finally spoke. "Why are you here?" Sephiroth turned his attention to the crimson-eyed man.

"Nothing at all, Vincent," he smiled.

"A likely story," the head of the Turks stated. "I do not believe you."

"No surprise there," a voice suddenly drawled from behind them. Sephiroth smirked at the figure standing where the Turks had stood only moments before. The Turks whirled. "Hello, Turkeys."

"Genesis." Vincent bit the name out.

"It's time to go, Seph," the redhead purred, voice slightly echoing in the long hall. Sephiroth finally pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against.

"I will meet you there," the silver-haired man nodded and Genesis nodded with a smirk before turning and disappearing suddenly around a corner. Tseng followed with a nod from Vincent. Mako green met deep crimson. "You aren't going to go along? I thought Turks worked in pairs."

"Veld will meet up with him." Was the short answer.

"Of course," Sephiroth monotoned. "Well, I must be going then." He gave a mock two-fingered salute toward the dark-haired Turk before letting himself fall back against the wall forcefully. Two doors opened where there had seemingly been none and he dropped through them into the night air.

**3 (Three) - Britney Spears - 3:33 (AngealxGenesisxZack)**

"Threesome!" Zack whooped as he jumped onto the bed. Angeal groaned and shook his head as he followed the younger man into the room.

"Would you calm down, pup?" Angeal asked, wanting his student to stop jumping on the bed. "I only agreed to try. I never said that this would become a permanent thing." Zack stopped bouncing.

"I know, Angeal," he said, serious for the moment. "I just want to try. I'm sure you'll like it, and then maybe you'll agree to something more." Angeal opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted when a certain redhead came into the room.

"You should listen to the Puppy, Angeal," Genesis stated, coming over and draping himself over Angeal's shoulders. "He knows what's going on a little better than you do." Zack beamed. Genesis chuckled and reached over to run a hand through black spikes. "So," he turned to face the taller of the brunet's in the room. "Are you ready for this, 'Geal?"

Angeal nodded.

"Good," Genesis pushed off of him and moved onto the bed. "Then we'll start here." He shrugged out of his coat and First Class sweater vest. Once his chest was bare, Genesis reached still-gloved hands to assist Zack in taking off his own uniform. He flicked his eyes to Angeal. "Come on, Angeal. Take off those clothes." He turned back to Zack.

A smirk graced his lips as he began sliding the spiky-haired youth's shirt off slowly. Gloved fingers brushed against tanned skin as Genesis made a show of removing fabric from Angeal's student's body, piece by piece. He could feel Angeal watching none too innocently from behind him and reveled in the little gasps he was pulling from the puppy.

**Little Wonders - Rob Thomas - 3:27 - ASGZC (Mpreg)**

Sephiroth wasn't sure what the feeling that just suddenly hit him was, but it filled him with a sense of pride, love, and awe. And a little something else that was a mix of all three. He could feel the serene smile that pulled at his lips as he stared down at Cloud, or more specifically, the tiny wrapped bundle in the blonde's arms.

His son.

"Hold him," Cloud breathed, tired and sweaty but smiling wide, proud and happy. Sephiroth was caught in the younger's deep blue eyes for a second. Cloud, _his_ Cloud, had given him this. He reached forward to take the child held in Cloud's arms and in another moment, Cloud had fallen asleep, leaving Sephiroth virtually alone with his newborn son.

Suddenly, tiny eyes opened and Sephiroth had to catch his breath. Until this very moment he'd been expecting blue like any other newborn. He hadn't expected to know for certain what his child's eye color would be until weeks from now. But as he met the eyes of his son he was surprised and yet not to be met with glowing green. He couldn't tell if his odd slit pupils had also been transferred to his offspring, but it was the most likely outcome.

"Akatsuki." The name slipped from his lips as little more than a whisper, but as his mind caught up with him, he smiled warmly. Akatsuki Strife. It was a fitting name. The word was Wutaian, meaning Dawn. This child, born at dawn, would be a new beginning.

"Akatsuki, huh," A voice cut through the pleasant moment and Sephiroth frowned. "I like it!" Zack leaned around Sephiroth's left side to peer down at the baby in the man's arms, a grin plastered on his face as he stared into tiny bright green eyes.

"He has your eyes, Seph," Genesis chimed in from Sephiroth's other side. He, too, was smiling down at those eyes. He found it funny that this child wasn't wailing it's head off like most infants did. In fact, he seemed absolutely calm, simply staring out at the new world around him. Genesis wondered if he could actually see, unlike most newborns. There had to be a decent amount of mako in the little one's system already.

"He's beautiful," Angeal had come around in front of them. Sephiroth only nodded. Yes, he was.

**END DAY TWENTY-TWO**

**AN: **Uh, these kinda went a bit long today. Hm. So! There are only THREE DAYS LEFT 'til Christmas! I'm excited. Sadly, it also means that this countdown is winding down, nearing it's end, almost over, coming to a quick close. But I promise I won't leave it on a sad note. It'll be Christmas! You'll all have lots of fun, I'm sure.

Now. Repeats: Three. That was the only one. And it was basically meant as a continuation of last year's. I think I could've written that better though. I didn't much like how it turned out.

Favorite of the Day had to be Little Wonders. Why? Because I think I about melted my brain with the cuteness and sweetness of it. Seriously. As I'm sure you all are realizing by now, that was again a little piece of my Mpreg work-in-progress. And, if you didn't connect it, 'Ridin' Dirty' was also a piece of another work-in-progress associated with 'One Jump Ahead' from a few days ago.

And now, the most important part of today's long AN. The drabble for **'As Long As You Love Me'** is dedicated to **Dark Hikari Twilight.** It was meant to be set in the Day's End 'verse. As sort of a fanfiction of a fanfiction. It's my Thank You to you for reviewing so often, and for writing such wonderful GenxCloud (and other) stories. You are wonderful. **Thank you so much.**

Anyway, everyone, please continue to read and enjoy! Review! Much Love~!


	23. the day before christmas eve

**AN: **Today is the day before Christmas Eve, can you believe it? Already, Day Twenty-Three

**DECEMBER 23, 2012**

**Centerfold - J Geils Band - 3:38 (ZackxCloud)**

Zack knew he would regret picking up that particular magazine. It had just oozed bad premonitions. But, he had picked it up and flipped through it anyway. And this was what he got.

He'd nearly had a heart attack when he opened it up directly in the middle and saw it. He hadn't been sure if he wanted to believe what he was seeing. He blinked. And blinked again. Shut his eyes tight and blinked once more before opening them and taking a good look at the magazine in his hands. It was still there.

No. That wasn't who he thought it was. Yeah. It was someone else. Another young blonde with spiky hair and deep blue eyes. That couldn't be his dear innocent little Chocobo. He wouldn't believe it.

But he had to. The evidence didn't lie. It was right there in front of him. It had to be his Cloud. There was no other such person out there. Cloud Strife, his sweet little Spiky, was spread across the centerfold in this month's issue of Wolf's Play. ShinRa's number one homosexual porn mag on the market.

He was lying on his back, looking up. One leg was bend while the other lay stretched out, both spread for the perfect view. One of Cloud's arms was bend above his head, his cheek pressed against the shoulder and forearm, lips slightly parted, lidded blue eyes staring directly into the camera. His other arm was draped over his chest, hand mere inches from a dusty pink nipple, fingers just brushing against pale skin.

He was practically begging to be fucked and Zack bit his lip to keep from accidentally groaning or whining at the sight._ Damn, but his Cloudy was one sexy piece of fine._

Yup, he was buying this. There was no way he could stop himself. Maybe he didn't quite regret picking the magazine up after all.

**Open Arms - Journey - 3:19 (GenesisxCloud)**

It was quiet in the apartment. Only the faint sound of breathing broke the stillness of the night in the room. Genesis ran a hand gently through the blonde spikes resting on his chest, feeling the soft hair beneath his fingers. He listened to the beat of his heart synchronized with another. A familiar but long missed rhythm. The room was dark but he could just make out the shape of the body lying against his in the faint moonlight that trickled in from the floor-to-ceiling windows that served as one wall of the bedroom and the entire apartment. It was a surreal feeling that encompassed him. Something that felt too good to be true.

He had Cloud back. With three little words. "I love you." Those words coming from those lips, for him and no one else. Genesis couldn't keep himself from taking the blonde back. How could a love be so blind? He had always loved Cloud. No matter how much loving him had hurt.

Sitting in this apartment, alone. Always alone. Living alone for so long. Feeling the emptiness of the place all around him without Cloud there to fill it up. How much he had wanted Cloud back.

But that phone call. A desperate, pleading, crying Cloud on the other end. "I'm sorry," He'd said. "I know I don't deserve to ever be forgiven." Genesis had cried as well. "I love you." He had welcomed Cloud back with open arms.

Cloud's love meant the world to him, and Genesis was so glad to have him in his arms once more.

This time for good.

**Lips of an Angel - Hinder - 4:21 (RenoxCloud)**

The feel of something vibrating against his chest woke him. Reno reached a lazy hand up to search for whatever it was, finally finding what he was looking for in his shirt pocket. He hadn't realized he'd passed out on the sofa while still in his uniform. It seemed that Tseng was home, judging by the shoes at the door.

Reno sat up and looked down at the PHS in his hand. The number was so familiar that for a second Reno wasn't sure who it was. But, of course, he knew who it was. He paused to listen into the house. A snore met his ears and he sighed in relief before flipping the device open and putting it to his ear.

"Cloud," he whispered, so much emotion in his voice. "Babe, why you callin' so late?" He stopped when he heard his name, half whispered, come through the phone in a sob. The redhead frowned in concern. "Cloudy? What's wrong? You're crying." A faint sniffle. A denial.

_Nothing's wrong. Why are you whispering._

"I can't be too loud, yo. Tseng's home. And that was complete bull, Cloud. I know somethin's wrong. Is everything alright?"

_It's fine. _Something like an almost sob.

"Alright fine," Reno frowned, letting it drop for now. "y'know, I dreamt about you just now," He provided instead.

_S-so did I. _He could still hear the tearyness in that voice.

"Does the bitch know you're talkin' t' me? This ain't gonna start a fight, is it?"

_No. Tifa's upstairs sleeping. I'm in my office. What about Tseng?_

Reno listened into the apartment again. He was still snoring. "No, I don't think he has a clue."

_That's good._

"Gaia, it's good t' hear your voice, babe," Reno found himself saying. "I missed you."

This time there was a distinct sob on the other side. _I missed you, too. _It about broke his heart.

How had they ended up like this?

**The Look - Roxette - 3:54 (SephirothxCloud)**

"No."

Sephiroth only smirked.

"I'm not doing it, Sephiroth! You can't make me do it," Cloud stomped his foot, a look of great determination on his face. He crossed his arms for good measure. There was no way he was doing this.

"There's no point in arguing, Cloud," Sephiroth drawled. "You lost the bet."

Cloud scowled at the frilly blue thing on the bed. He shook his head furiously. "No."

Sephiroth locked eyes with him. "You cannot go back on your word, Cloud. You promised you would do this if you lost the bet, and you did. So you will do this."

Cloud frowned. He hated it when Sephiroth used logic like that. Though it had been obvious. He still didn't want to do it. "I don't want to." Now he just sounded like a petulant child.

Sephiroth smirked, knowing he had pretty much won this argument. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself. You will look fine. And when this is all over, I will personally reward you." His voice became a purr at the end, sending shivers up Cloud's spine.

"You promise?" Cloud shot him a half-glare.

"Cross my heart."

"Fine." The blonde stomped over to the bed and pulled the _thing _that matched his eyes into his arms, carrying it toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going, Cloud?" Sephiroth drawled, the grin clear in his voice though not on his face.

"To change," Cloud answered simply, not understanding what the hold up was.

"Change in here, Cloud."

Cloud balked, but he couldn't really protest. He always changed in front of Sephiroth and this shouldn't be any different. Even if he _was _changing into _this. _Damn bastard. Stupid bet. Where had Sephiroth even found an evening dress that matched his eyes perfectly and flattered his deplorably girlish figure, anyway?

**Wouldn't It Be Nice - The Beach Boys - 2:34 (AngealxGenesis)**

Genesis could only stare out at the apple orchard from his window, utterly bored. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend. When he did he smiled widely, one tooth missing in the upper left region of his mouth. He looked goofy, he noticed, but he didn't care. At least, not much. He knew Angeal didn't care, and that was all that mattered.

Genesis Rhapsodos was all of eight years old, but he knew what he liked. And he knew what he loved. And he loved Angeal Hewley, his best friend. He wasn't entirely sure when it had happened, but he wasn't about to deny himself the things he wanted.

So it was settled.

Genesis only wished they were older. He wished they wouldn't have to wait so long.

_Then_ they could be official.

**END DAY TWENTY-THREE**

**AN: **Well then. This bunch was a tad Cloud-centric. That last one killed the pattern, but I liked it. The movie in my head was cute.

Now. Repeats: Centerfold - A recycled theme made better. It's basically the same as last year. That was on purpose for the most part, I just wrote it better. I liked of an Angel - I'm proud of it. It isn't anything like last year's. I think I stuck to the song a little bit more this year. I definitely wanted to do a RenoxCloud story for this batch and I'm glad that I did it for this song. I liked it. It fit the images in my head.

AND The Look - Way different from last year's. I liked this one loads better. I don't know why but anytime I hear this song I think 'cross dressing'. It might have something to do with an AMV I'm working on with this song and Princess Princess. But mainly it's the 'Walkin like a Man' that's the first line of the song.

Favorite of the Day: Open Arms. Even though it was a tad short. Why do I like it best? Because it's the ending to a long running thing. It started with 'What Goes Around' on Day 3 and continued through a couple other drabbles through this calendar. I think I did a good job here, though there is room for expansion and improvement. Nevertheless, I am satisfied.

Anyway, There are only two more days left. Please stick with me to the end! Read and enjoy, Review and PM! Much Love~!


	24. Christmas Eve!

**AN: **Christmas Eve Peoples! XD I want to dedicated this chapter especially to **Hero-of-the-Dawn** and **Dark Hikari Twilight** as the second to last chapter for all of their wonderful reviews. Thank you both so much for leaving so many reviews~! And thank you to everyone who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed this year's Advent Calendar. Merry Christmas Eve to you all~ And now, here you are, Day Twenty-Four

-Because it's Christmas Eve, today's songs are all Christmas songs taken from the radio because I don't have Christmas music on my computer. And so, only the names of the songs will be there since I have no idea who sings what songs (there are like a million versions of the songs on the radio) nor do I know how long each song plays on the radio.-

**DECEMBER 24, 2012**

**White Christmas**

"Hey, Seph?" Zack didn't move his gaze from where he had his face practically plastered to the floor-to-ceiling windows of the apartment.

"What?" Sephiroth only vaguely paid any attention to the raven-haired puppy. He was concentrating on the paperwork before him. The General was always busy with paperwork, even today.

"Do you think it'll snow today?" Zack asked, still not moving even an inch from where he was.

Sephiroth raised a brow at that, finally taking a short break and sitting back to sink more fully into the couch. "I'm not sure. Probably."

"How about tomorrow?"

"It's likely," the silver-haired man nodded. It was always below freezing around this time in Midgar.

"How likely?" Zack did turn this time. "Like, on a scale of one-to-ten, how probably is it that it'll snow in time for Christmas?"

Sephiroth sighed. "Why does it matter, Zackary?"

"It jus does," Zack whined. "I wanna know!"

"I don't know," Sephiroth deadpanned.

"Eighty percent chance of snow fall by Christmas day," Cloud's voice came suddenly from directly beside him. Sephiroth hadn't even heard or felt the blonde come in or sit down.

"Cloudy!" Zack cheered. "How do you know that? Are you sure?"

"Positive," Cloud nodded. "It'll be a White Christmas for sure. I can tell."

"How?" Zack was confused. Cloud only smiled.

"I just know."

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

"Why should _I _have to be Santa this year?" Genesis glowered at the sack in the corner that contained all the 'Secret Santa' gifts for all the major ShinRa personnel; mainly department heads, Turks, and a handful of high ranking SOLDIER. "Angeal is much better suited. Even the puppy would work!" He ignored Zack's shouted 'Hey!' of protest. "I bet Cloud would an adorable Santa. He'd be perfect! Wait…" Gen stopped and whirled with a glare. "Why aren't _you _being made to be Santa?" He pointed accusingly at the man sitting almost bored behind his desk while Genesis went on.

Sephiroth only smirked. "I never do it."

Genesis scowled. "That doesn't exclude Angeal or the pets. _They _could still do it. Why does it have to be me?"

"Come on, Gen," Zack spoke up from chair beside the crimson Commander. "You've already got the red coat! All you need is the hat!" Which happened to be sitting quite innocently on one corner of Sephiroth's desk. "Angeal always does it. I think he deserves a break. And do you _really _wanna send sweet, innocent little Cloudy off to deliver presents to Scarlet? Or Heidegger? Or, goddess forbid, _HOJO_?!"

They all grimaced at that thought. That was a big NO.

"Fine," Genesis heaved a put upon sigh and snatched the hat from the desk, throwing the damn sack of gifts over one shoulder. Without another word, he stomped off.

**Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow**

"Angeal! Angeal! Angeal!" Zack's excited cries carried through the apartment. "Angeal! Guess what?!"

Angeal chuckled as the puppy bounced his way into the dining room. "What is it, pup?" He asked, absently swatting the younger SOLDIER's hand away from the plate of cookies on the table. Zack pouted but managed to snag himself a cookie anyway. He bit into it and chewed and swallowed, then grinned.

"Guess!"

"You won the lottery?" Angeal guessed though obviously not really trying.

"No~ That was last week," Zack brushed that answer aside. "Try again."

"Hm," Angeal made a show of scratching his chin in thought. "You finally convinced Seph to cut his hair?"

"No," Zack seemed a bit put off by that and Angeal chuckled.

"I don't know, Zack," the Commander shrugged. "What is it?"

Zack grinned and suddenly tugged the older man up from his chair and down the hall to stop right in front of the living room windows. Angeal looked out and thought he could guess what had the puppy so excited.

"It's snowing, Angeal!" Zack proclaimed.

"I can see that," the man smiled. "You should go enjoy it."

"I will!" Zack cheered and Angeal had barely enough time to wrap a scarf around Zack's neck before the hyper First was dashing out the door with a shout of 'snow ball fight!' echoing behind him.

**We Wish You A Merry Christmas**

"_Caroling?" Sephiroth tilted his head, his questioning tone causing the young blonde to stop in the doorway. Cloud turned and walked back._

"_Yeah," he nodded once. "Aerith and Tifa wanted to do something like that this year and made me promise to do it, too." He didn't mind. He was kinda looking forward to it._

"_You're going caroling, Cloud?" Angeal's voice came from the entrance to the kitchen. Cloud nodded. "Where will you be?"_

_Cloud tilted his head in thought. "Uh, I think we'll mostly be hanging outside the apartment buildings above plate. Oh!" He smiled, remembering something. "We're going to stop at the park last and sing a few songs in the gazebo there."_

_Angeal returned the blonde's smile. "Well, you better get going then. Maybe I'll stop by later." Cloud beamed and with a quick goodbye was out the door._

And so, here they were, standing a the back of the small crowd, listening to the group of people standing beneath the grand gazebo in the park singing Christmas songs. Angeal had dragged Seph and Genesis down with him, Zack bouncing happily along, but he could tell they didn't really mind. All had smiles on as they watched Cloud up there so obviously enjoying himself and they found they were enjoying themselves as well.

**Winter Wonderland**

_Splat!_

Zack yelped as a large wad of extremely cold snow hit the back of his neck and slunk suddenly into the back of his sweater vest, quite a bit of it also snagging in the scarf Angeal had forced on him. Gaia, that was freezing. Behind him he heard the distinct laughter of Cloud and a snickering Reno. He turned and grinned in their direction. "Don't you worry, I'll get you both back for that."

"Oh yeah, Procupine?" Reno taunted from where he stood near a tree, armed with another snowball. "You couldn't hit me if your life depended on it, yo!" _Splat!_ A snowball smacked him clear between the eyes.

Zack nearly died laughing. The look on the redhead's face as the snow fell from it had been priceless. Oh, he'd be laughing for days. It hurt. Zack clutched his stomach. "Ah!" the laughing SOLDIER suddenly jumped, not expecting the sudden snowball to the side of the face. He looked to his left. Cloud was smirking, holding another two snowballs in each hand. The blonde made a show of lifting his thumb to his neck and slowly making as if to slit his own throat. Zack recognized it as the universal sign for 'you're going down'. He grinned. Oh, it was on now.

A giggle was his only warning before, _Splat! Splat! Splat! _Three snowballs pelted him from opposite sides. Two hitting him on either arm while the last hit almost dead center on his forehead.

"That is cheating!" he whined, only to be hit with yet another snowball to the neck from an unknown assailant. "You can't all gang up on just me!" Another giggle and some laughing from Cloud. He knew that giggle. _Aerith. _Cloud had gotten Aerith on his side. And probably Tifa, as well. Zack shook himself free of snow and grinned, an entirely determined, haughty grin. It was on, and he was going to win this thing.

He threw the four snowballs at his feet in quick succession in four different directions. All of which hit their targets. Oh yes, Zack Fair would not be taken lightly.

**END DAY TWENTY-FOUR**

**AN: **And there you have it~ Christmas Eve drabbles are Christmas-y. I hope you all loved them! I tried to make them all sort of friendship-y without a pairing, but if you really wanna know the pairing is ASGZC. Why? Cause that's my favorite. But, I wanted everyone to read it, so I kept it friendly. Tomorrow _will _be ASGZC for sure and it will be obvious.

Anyway, Uh, I can't remember but I don't think I repeated any songs this year, which is weird now that I think about it. Blame the radio. As for a Favorite of the Day. I absolutely loved them all. Simply because they were Christmas stories and I'm in a very Christmas mood - all happy and giving and just loving the holiday.

Well, as I said earlier, I want to thank everybody for following and reading this far. Only one more chapter to go and that is for the actual day itself! I hope you all read it and enjoy! Thank You All So Much!


	25. Merry Christmas to All

**AN: **Well, it's here everyone! Christmas! The last day of this countdown~ and so, I present you with this present! I hope you all like it! It's entitled - _'ASGZC Home for the Holidays'. _Sequel to _'It's a Wonderful ASGZC Christmas' _from last year's calendar, but it can stand alone :3

**~x-x~ ****MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**** ~x-x~**

**December 25, 2012**

The windows were frosted over, fogged up almost white with the cold of the outside air. It was impossible to see through them.

Cloud stood leaning, shoulder pressed against the chilled glass, attempting to stare past the opacity. A frown tilted his lips downward and he could see his lightly glowing blue eyes staring back at him forlornly in the window. A sigh left him. He missed Sephiroth.

"Cloud," Genesis suddenly appeared behind him in the window's reflection. Cloud didn't turn but met the other's eyes in the glass. "It's nearly midnight." Cloud did turn then, leaning on his back fully instead of his shoulder, uncaring of the chill. He remained silent. Genesis sighed.

He drew closer, almost nose-to-nose with the younger male, and wrapped his arms loosely about the blonde's waist. "What's wrong?" he asked, but, of course, he already knew. He just wanted to hear Cloud say it, and then attempt to cheer him up. Even if Genesis was feeling somewhat the same.

"I miss Seph," Cloud muttered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Genesis' chest. Gen nodded. He missed Sephiroth, too. They all did. He pulled pack an inch to plant a kiss to Cloud's spikes.

"I miss him, too." He cursed ShinRa a thousand times over for sending the General on such a long -and in _his _opinion, pointless- mission. It wasn't fair, not having Seph here on Christmas day. They were supposed to be together for things like this.

Cloud nodded to the statement sadly but pulled himself together. It was Christmas and he was going to enjoy it the best he could, even with the twinge in his chest. He knew all of his lovers were feeling it, even if they dealt with it a little better than he did. It occurred to him that it had to be five times worse for Sephiroth. The silver-haired man had only his troops and a place that wasn't home to spend this day in. At least Cloud had the others here with him. Seph was all alone. The thought made him that much sadder. He wished he could call him, but reception there sucked; always on and off, their calls usually ended being dropped.

"How long?" Genesis looked down at him quizzically for a moment, unsure what he was asking, before he caught on. He smiled and pulled away to lead the blonde toward the tree where Zack was already sitting, as usual, watching the clock.

"Four minutes!" Zack announced when the other two reached him. Cloud had to smile when faced with Zack's enthusiastic grin and joyous excitement. They sat around and waited as the minutes passed. Soon, Angeal came into the room with a plateful of freshly baked cookies and a tray of mugs each filled with hot cocoa topped with whipped cream or marshmallows.

There were two minutes left.

"How are we doing it this year?" Zack suddenly asked, tilting his head in question up at Angeal. How would they countdown like usual without Seph?

"I think we should do it the way we always do." It was Genesis who chose to answer. "We'll just skip Seph."

"But, that would leave a number missing, unless we start at '5' this year," Angeal had to point out.

"Why don't we just stay quiet for Seph's turn and not say that number at all?" Cloud spoke up, not wanting to make it seem like they were leaving Sephiroth out even though he wasn't even there.

"Sure, Cloudy, we can do that," Zack beamed.

A minute had passed.

With the seconds quickly passing ever forward to midnight, the anticipation that always accompanied these moments grew. Nobody even noticed the near silent beep that rang once somewhere in the apartment.

Thirty seconds.

A clatch, barely audible, sounded.

15 seconds.

10 seconds.

"Ready?" Angeal asked.

It was time.

"6"

"5" Genesis stepped in after Angeal to fill Seph's usual spot. Zack continued with the "4".

"3" Cloud managed to keep himself from nearly whispering, sad but not wanting to seem forlorn in this moment.

"2" There was a sudden voice when there should have been silence and every head turned in the direction of the room's entrance, various degrees of pleased shock on their faces.

The "1" was quickly forgotten as they each recovered and rushed toward the figure standing there.

Cloud reached him first and he nearly tackled him, throwing himself the last foot forward and wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck, legs about his waist, clinging to him. Sephiroth chuckled, not caring that he'd just dropped the bundles he'd been carrying, and quickly claimed Cloud's lips for a long overdue kiss. Cloud practically melted into it.

"You're back," Cloud panted, happy tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. He was smiling widely, not about to let go of this man who had been gone for months. Sephiroth smiled just as widely down at him.

"I am," was all he said before he was once more kissing the little blonde.

"Hey, what about us?" Genesis tried to pout at the silver-haired man but he was entirely to overjoyed at this moment to even pull off pouting. He was grinning ear to ear. Sephiroth actually smirked as he walked over to the redhead and pulled him abruptly forward to mash their lips together roughly. They kissed like they'd been in the desert forever and only each other's lips could provide them water. They pulled apart to the sound of Angeal's chuckling. Beside them Zack was grinning, for once waiting patiently for his turn.

"You want one, too, Puppy?" Sephiroth smiled at the spiky-haired First.

"Of course!" Zack cheered and rushed forward, maneuvering around Cloud, still clinging to Seph, to get at the man's lips.

Sephiroth didn't bother to move when they broke apart, simply sending a look toward Angeal, one eyebrow raised. The raven-haired man shook his head with a smile and walked over, managing not to crush Cloud or Zack -who had chosen to become a leach-. With one large hand, Angeal reached behind Sephiroth's head to burry his fingers in long silver strands, bringing the man's head forward and running his own tongue along fine sculpted lips. Their kiss lasted longer than the others.

Sephiroth finally got a chance to move further into the room and took a seat on the long wrap-around black leather couch. Cloud was now firmly in his lap while Zack had bounced away to collect the things Sephiroth had dropped upon his initial entrance.

"Hey, Seph, what're these?" Zack asked excitedly, examining each one as he placed them on the coffee table.

Sephiroth grinned. "They're presents."

Genesis plopped himself in the seat beside him. "Presents? From where? When did you have time to buy presents?"

"Wutai. I managed to find some time a couple days ago. Right before the flight back here." They weren't much, seeing as he hadn't had _that _much time, but it was the thought that counted. He hadn't been sure he would even make it home in time for Christmas.

"Can we open them?" Cloud asked, not really caring what the answer was. He already had what he'd wanted more than anything today. Sephiroth was home.

"I don't know," Sephiroth shrugged. "Were we going to do the normal thing or did you want to open these instead?"

It was Angeal who chose to answer. "I think we can make an exception and open two this year." He smiled when Zack whooped in obvious approval of the idea. Sephiroth shrugged, that worked for him. He hadn't bought himself a present anyway so he would still only get the one.

"Well then," Genesis clapped his hands together and stood, moving over to the tree. "As tradition goes, Angeal, you go first." He handed a neatly wrapped package to his best friend. Sephiroth did the same with a crudely wrapped box from the coffee table.

As usual, Angeal took his time with the wrapping, taking care not to rip any part of it. When he finally had them unwrapped, he smiled. In the box that had been labeled 'To: Angeal, From: Zack/Gen/Cloud~' there sat an assortment of small things. It was always more than one little thing because his lovers said he was the hardest one to shop for.

Angeal pulled two books, one a cook book, one a book about preventing wear, tear, and rust, -he was sure those three had had a laugh at that- from bottom of the box. Next he found some new gardening gloves, as well as a new pair of normal leather gloves, and some pine tree seeds. That gave him pause and he looked up at Genesis in question. Where would he plant something as big as a pine tree in Midgar? But Genesis said nothing and simply pointed to the box. There was more.

Still confused, Angeal reached into the box again and pulled out a keychain. There was a plastic chibi of himself and one of each of his lovers hanging from the ring. He smiled at it, recognizing them as the novelty keychain set that PR had developed only this year. They weren't even on sale to non-ShinRa affiliated persons yet. But that apparently wasn't the main point of this gift, he realized, as he spotted three keys hanging from the ring as well.

"One's to your new truck, you can go check it out later," Genesis decided to enlighten him, "and the other is to the shed that sits in our new backyard in Kalm. The shed that is yours and yours alone. The last one's the key to the front door."

Angeal's stared at the auburn-haired man for a second. He was pretty much just told that he had an entire backyard to work in from now on. As well as a front yard probably. Wait… "We have a house in Kalm?"

Zack grinned. "We do now! Gen and I decided that we should have a home away from home and Kalm seemed like a nice place. Cloud and Seph helped with that, too. You'd be surprised how much the Chocobo knows about buying houses." He laughed when Cloud pouted but Sephiroth just chuckled and placed a quick peck on the blonde's cheek.

"We have one of the SOLDIERs there on missions every so often to keep an eye on the place," Genesis supplied, already moving back to the tree for his own present.

"And to take care of Azure," Cloud added. "That's why she hasn't been here in the last few weeks. We sent her over there."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, she has way more room to run over there than she did here. She loves that place." Zack grinned, remembering how his one-year-old wolf had been so excited when they'd first taken her to the house.

Angeal shook his head at his lover's spontaneity and reached for his second gift. He didn't mind so much about the wrapping on this one since it was only plain brown packaging paper, but he still took his time. He just liked to watch his lover's get impatient. When he finally had it unwrapped he was stunned. There was a care-kit for his Buster as well as a new whet stone, but it was the last thing that had him smiling fondly. It was a wutaian wall hanging, hand woven, with the characters for 'Dreams, Pride, Honor' in beautiful calligraphy written upon it. There was no way Sephiroth had just picked this up, it had to be custom-made.

"Thank you," Angeal smiled, meeting each one of their eyes. "All of you."

"My turn!" Genesis suddenly called out. He was always second, too impatient to ever let anyone besides Angeal go before him. He made quick work of the wrapping paper on Sephiroth's gift. "Loveless!" He beamed as he pulled the leather-bound book closer to him. It wasn't just any loveless, but an original copy from Wutai. It was the one thing he could never boast owning when it came to his beloved play. Now he could. And Sephiroth had gotten it for him. He practically flew at the silver-haired man as he rushed to hug and kiss him in thanks for the marvelous gift

"You still have one more present, Gen," Sephiroth reminded the redhead when he was finally released. Genesis smiled and nodded, turning to his other gift. The one from Zack, 'Geal and Cloud. He ripped the paper from that one even quicker than the first.

"Wow," he stared at it for a good long while. "Thank you," he breathed, pulling it from the box. It was a brand new leather duster, red just like the one he usually wore but darker and somehow more elegant. He wasn't sure he could wear it into battle, but of course he would, that was what it was meant for.

"Plus 20 ATK and MP," Angeal pointed out.

"And it's resistant to physical damage, like armor but more fashionable," Cloud added with a cheeky little grin.

"Thank you," Genesis said again and beamed at them all.

"Here you are, Cloud," Sephiroth broke Gen's reverie and handed Cloud the package from him. Genesis swiftly dug the blonde's present from Zack, Angeal, and himself from under the tree and passed it to Cloud as well. Cloud smiled, unable to keep himself from planting a small kiss to Sephiroth's cheek, and directed his attention onto the two gifts before him. He was still beyond happy to have Sephiroth back. He would've been happy not to get anything else. But he had, so… he ripped into his presents, ignoring, as always, the tag that read 'to our Chocobo, from Geal, Gen, and Zack.

He laughed when he pulled a stuffed chocobo from the confines of the box. For some reason he always laughed even though he knew what it was, more or less. It was the same thing he got every year but it was somehow always different. Even if they weren't though, he'd love it regardless. He had an ever-growing collection of chocobo plushies sitting in one corner of his bedroom. This year was the best so far. The chocobo he now held was as large as half of him and wide enough to wrap both arms around snugly. It was fluffy as hell. But what he loved most about it were the wide blue eyes that were obviously meant to resemble his own and the embroidery along the edge of its left wing that read 'Cloud Strife' in flowing cursive in royal blue stitching.

Without so much as a pause between gifts, he was ripping into the other present's wrapping. The one from Seph. He giggled when he saw what it was. Another chocobo. This one was palm-sized and it took him a minute to realize that it could talk. He pressed the little button on its wing and it warked. Just the one time, but Cloud just about cracked up when the tiny choco-plush actually tilted its head as it warked. He absolutely loved it.

"Thank you," he smiled cutely at all of them and was actually met with several pecks to his cheeks and forehead, as well as a few on the lips, and one on his nose.

"You are very welcome, Cloud," Sephiroth's deep baritone reverberated in his chest against Cloud's back.

"You're always so easy to shop for, Chocobo," Zack grinned.

"And easy to please," Genesis added, leaning forward and claiming their youngest lover's lips in another quick little kiss.

"Here you are, Sephiroth," Angeal handed Seph his only present. Even though the man wasn't expected to be present, the other four had still found it necessary to get him something. They would have given him his gifts whenever he did come home. Seph reached for it and neatly but quickly divested it of it's wrapping.

He'd been sure he knew what it was when he'd spotted it. It had been long and slim and rectangular. It had to be a blade of some kind. He'd been right, of course, but exactly what type of blade it was had thrown him. It was a katana. Not quite as long as Masamune, but definitely on equal footing with her and obviously crafted by a master. He was stunned. "Who…?"

"It's a legendary weapon. Muramasa."

That was all Sephiroth needed to hear. He knew everything he needed to from just that fact. He simply sat there running his eyes over the blade with adoration, appraising the fine craftsmanship and beauty of it. He managed to utter a silent 'thank you'. He met each of their eyes, the love for them prevalent in his gaze. They all looked back with equal love in them.

"Finally, It's my turn!" Zack cheered and grabbed up his gifts. He wasn't sure what could top the present they'd given him last year, but he was sure he would love it. Whatever it was, it probably wouldn't beat a puppy. He pulled over the smaller one first. Sticking his hand into the box, he pulled out two thick spiked collars, one teal and one a deep purple color with black trim. He stared at them, a bit confused. Were these supposed to be for him? He knew he was nicknamed Puppy but still… if they were for him he would've at least liked something a bit more kinky. Maybe they were for Azure? But then, why were there two.

"Yip!"

No way. Zack quickly pulled open the second box. It was almost as long as the coffee table and about as high. He was met with two glowing violet eyes. He grinned widely, knowing what he was seeing and entirely expecting to be licked by a slobbery tongue. Instead, he was quite suddenly tackled by an overly excited violet-silver furred wolf-pup. It looked to be just a little older than Azure and male.

"Another puppy for the Puppy," Genesis drawled with amusement. "A companion for Azure, so she won't get lonely when we're not around."

"He's about five months older than Azure," Cloud supplied. "Tifa found him around the base of the mountain one day."

"I love him," Zack's smile grew as he sat up and scratched behind the pup's ears. "I'll name you…" What should he name him? "Teru!"

"Are you sure, Pup?" Angeal had to ask. He was always a little wary about Zack naming things. With Zack you were never too sure you wouldn't end up with a canary named Bilbo Baggins or a Three-headed dog named Fluffy.

"Absolutely," he laughed when he was once again tackled and licked, "See? He likes it!"

"Merry Christmas, Zack," Sephiroth chuckled.

He was so entirely content at this moment. It was beyond perfect, being home and with the ones he loved on this day of all days.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

**END DAY TWENTY-FIVE**

**AN: **Off the top of my head in deference to the Shuffle Challenge :3 I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it, as well as all the drabbles I wrote counting down to this day. I wish all of you the happiest Christmas possible. I hope that all of you have your loved ones around you this holiday, but if you don't I still hope that you have a wonderful day. It's hard, I know, not having those you love close by on days like these. It's a sad thing. But I hope I was able to provide you with just a little bit of happiness with this Christmas Present.

From me to all of you: Have a Fabulous Christmas Day~ May it be Merry and full of Joy!


End file.
